Reflections Refractions
by PJ in NH
Summary: An embedded reporter is assigned to Enterprise The crew seem to be attracted to him that is with the exception of Lt. Malcolm Reed. R, RS, OC COMPLETED
1. Prologue

Title: Reflections-Refractions  
Contact: ENT  
Rating: PG-13  
Code: M M/H OC  
Part: 1/22 NEW  
Date: 25 Oct 2005

Summary: A embedded reporter is assigned to Enterprise, the crew seem to be attracted to him with the exception of Lt. Malcolm Reed.

Note: Takes place sometime during the third season. I've taken some license with what occurred in the episode Shuttlepod One.

Disclaimer: Paramount owns all the characters, etc., I am just using the characters for a little fun and relaxation.

Note of Appreciation. Special thanks to my patient beta readers who have offered not only beta reading services but also encouragement : Kathy Rose, and Cindy

Email: OK to ASC. Please notify me if you post anywhere else.

REFLECTIONS-REFRACTIONS

by: PJ in NH

**Prologue**

A lot of things can happen in a short span of time, Malcolm Reed mused as he stood outside Hoshi Sato's cabin waiting for her to let him in. People are born, people die. He figured he fell in the former category and that his birth--or rebirth--hadn't come about without some pain and suffering. A few months ago he and Hoshi were just friends; today ... well they weren't lovers, not yet anyway... but they were definitely in a committed relationship.

He never would have believed when that shuttlepod docked with Enterprise two months ago--just before their short mission to Vulcan--his life would have changed so much. Actually, he thought, it wasn't just his life which had undergone a metamorphosis--others had been affected as well.

The door to Hoshi's cabin slid open. She stood inside, barefoot and clad in a fluffy, thick pink towel. Her dark hair was dripping wet, pushed back over her ears and down her back.

"You're early," she said, a grin playing across her face. Stepping aside, she allowed him entry into her quarters.

"Sometimes it pays not to tarry," Malcolm replied, appreciating the view. The door slid shut with a swish behind him.

"I thought you'd chalk it up to being a good tactical officer," she said. Hoshi slipped back into the bathroom and grabbed a second towel which matched the first. This one she wrapped around her head like a turban.

"Perhaps I just can't get enough of you? It's very hard to talk to you during the movie, and we are still trying hard to keep our um...friendship quiet, so I don't even dare hold your hand."

"Friendship, Malcolm?" Hoshi asked, approaching him. Droplets of water still clung to her eyelashes, making them sparkle even more than usual.

"Well...more than friendship," he amended. "I'd like to think so anyway."

His comment made Hoshi smile slyly. "So what's playing tonight?" she asked.

Malcolm thought, bringing his finger up to tap against his lower lip. "Um... I think Trip said something about another western, or was that last week? Maybe it's a mystery?" He shrugged. "I'm sorry, I just can't recall."

"I really was hoping we could skip the movie tonight," Hoshi said, her lips formed a pout. She took another step closer to the Brit. Pulling his finger away from his lip, she drew it into her mouth and sucked it.

"S-skip the movie?" he stammered, not able to take his eyes away from her pursed lips.

She gave the finger a lick and then moved her fingers up to grasp the zipper pull on his uniform. Slowly she started to pull it down. "The movie sounds so boring." The words oozed out of her mouth.

His eyes locked onto hers. "But you d-don't even know what's p-playing?"

"I can think of so many other things I'd rather be doing than watching any movie. Can't you, Malcolm?" Her voice was dark and sultry.

Malcolm swallowed a lump in his throat and, not able to find his voice, he simply nodded.

"For instance..." she said. She paused and, releasing the zipper, she wrapped her right hand around Malcolm's neck, drawing his mouth down to join her own. Using her free hand, she pulled the pink towel away from her body. Holding the towel out at arm's length, she let it fall to the floor in a puddle of pink. Hoshi then pulled her lips away from his and pressed her cheek against his own. "...we could look for my towel?" she purred into his ear. "I seem to have lost it. I think it could take all night."

Malcolm growled and tore off the towel which was wrapped around her head, letting the wet hair cascade over her shoulders before he swept her up into his arms. "It could take forever to search for two of them."

"So this is a friendship?" she asked, her eyes lit with desire.

"Definitely a friendship," he whispered, pressing his mouth against her throat. His accent thick with excitement. "But after tonight..." He kissed along her throat and down to her cleavage. "...we'll be lovers as well."

Hoshi ran her fingers through his dark hair and pressed her body closer to Malcolm's.

Yes, he thought, so much had changed, even more than he had imagined even a few moments ago...

End of Prologue


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Embedded reporter?" Archer asked as he walked towards the launch bay with Lt. Malcolm Reed and Ensign Hoshi Sato.

"It's a term that's been used since the early twenty-first century," Hoshi explained. "It basically describes a journalist who traveled with a military unit for the purpose of observing and reporting on news as it happened."

"Some of them were able to provide remarkable observations on the action," Malcolm added, albeit in a grudging tone. "It helped the general public see what the troops experienced. As such, the jobs the soldiers and sailors performed were viewed more favorably by the citizens. Though I'm sure, having an embedded reporter underfoot must have been a nuisance at times."

Archer nodded. "Well, Admiral Forrest and the rest of his cronies think it's a good idea for this reporter to experience life on board Enterprise. We are to afford, um...er..." He tilted his head toward his Communications Officer.

Hoshi brought her dataPADD up and punched a few buttons. "Michael Leighton," she supplied.

"Yes, we are to afford this Michael Leighton as much leeway as is possible," Archer continued. "He will be traveling with us on our trip into Vulcan space and back again to Earth."

"I do think it's prudent to review security protocols with all department heads at our earliest opportunity, Captain. We can't be too careful," Malcolm said.

The trio turned the final corner before they reached the launch bay when Archer stopped and turned to face his Security Officer. "Just remember, Malcolm, that there are a lot of people on Earth who are questioning the expense involved in keeping Starfleet and Enterprise in particular, up and running. We can't afford to receive bad press. You are to cooperate and give Mr. Leighton everything he needs, within reason. And remember, Malcolm, that's my reason, not your own. I'm sure if you had your way, he'd be lucky if all he had to report on was what Chef was serving for lunch."

"Aye, Sir," Malcolm replied, sounding rather dejected.

The sound of footsteps could be heard approaching them. Archer looked past his Armory Officer and down the corridor. "Sub-Commander T'Pol," he said.

"I am sorry I am late, Captain. Ensign Phillips was experiencing a problem with her science station, and it took longer than anticipated to locate the source of the difficulty."

"No harm," Archer assured her. "If we're all set, we'll go in."

Archer, followed by his three officers entered the launch bay. As soon as the door slid open, they could hear the sounds of laughter. The laughter was punctuated by pauses while someone spoke, which in turn elicited louder guffaws from all in attendance, save for the four who just entered the launch bay. Trip Tucker extracted himself from the group of crewmembers and walked towards the quartet, a wide grin plastered on his face.

Archer smiled at his engineer, noting the man's jubilant mood. "How'd it go, Trip?"

Trip bent his head nearer to Archer's so he couldn't be overheard by the other senior officers. "Just let me say, Jon, that you ain't seen nothing yet."

Archer was baffled by the comment.

"Just trust me, Cap'n, you don't want to miss what's to come," Trip said, pulling back.

Trip looked very smug, Jon thought. He wanted to ask Trip just what he was referring to, but from the sly look on his friend's face, he knew Trip wasn't going to explain. He'd seen that look before on the engineer. A look which said -- if I could sell tickets to what's about to happen, I'd make a fortune. So the sooner the mystery was revealed, Archer thought, the better.

Archer then noted the noise in the launch bay wasn't abating; if anything, it was getting louder. "Malcolm," he said, his lips drawn into a fine line, his brow furrowed. "Can you get their attention?"

Malcolm nodded curtly, brought his fingers to his lips, and whistled shrilly. Abruptly the voices and laughter ceased, with the sole exception of a petite, effervescent blonde who worked in engineering. She was trying hard to stifle an outbreak of contagious giggles. Noticing the senior officers in attendance, in particular the Captain, the crewmembers including the bubbly blonde finally moved away to allow them access to the guest of honor.

Archer and T'Pol started to advance towards the reporter. Michael Leighton, Archer noted, was bent down, picking up his travel case and had his back to them. He was dressed in a black turtleneck, the long sleeves pushed up on his tanned forearms, and a pair of form-fitting black leather slacks. When Leighton turned around, the officers paused. Tucker stood with a hand covering his mouth obviously trying hard not to laugh. Archer and Hoshi looked dumbfounded. T'Pol simply rose one eyebrow.

-- End Chapter 1 --


	3. Chapter 2

Special thanks to Exploded Pen, dottid, volley, STC, firebirdgirl, and Tata for providing such lovely feedback.

**Chapter 2**

Malcolm took one step forward and crossed his arms over his chest. "Brother," he said. "It's been a long time."

The mirror image of Malcolm, save for his hair being a bit longer and an abundant crop of five-o'clock shadow, stood in the middle of the launch bay. In one hand he clutched his bag, the other was braced on his hip. An ultra-modern sub-compact camera, which was half the size of a deck of playing cards, hung around his neck. He looked confident and defiant at the same time.

"Somehow, Malcolm," Michael said drily, "I don't believe you think it's been long enough."

Archer took note of the situation, and in particular the reaction of the junior crewmembers. He addressed their audience loudly. "Dismissed!"

No sooner than the spectators vacated the launch bay, Malcolm settled into a parade rest position, legs apart, but he still kept his arms folded over his chest. He looked prepared to face his brother down no matter how long it would take.

Michael held his brother's gaze for a full minute while the senior staff looked on. Then suddenly his face broke into a huge welcoming grin. Dropping his bag, he walked toward Malcolm, his arms held out wide. "Ah, Malcolm, it's so good to see you!" he exclaimed and pulled his brother into an embrace which wasn't returned. Over Malcolm's shoulder, he looked at the others. "My twin's always been the proverbial stiff necked Brit," he explained. "Real fun around the holidays, let me tell you!" Leighton winked as he pulled back from his brother.

Through it all, Malcolm had retained his stance, and still looked coldly at his twin.

"Lighten up, Malcolm, it isn't every day family comes to visit!" Archer remarked with a slightly puzzled expression at his Armory Officer's lack of response to his brother.

Hoshi was watching the interaction between Malcolm and his brother with interest.

"Why didn't you tell me you'd changed your last name again?" Malcolm asked. "I believe last time we met you were using 'Greystone'? Or was it 'Simpson'?"

Michael shrugged. "I can't recall, brother. Besides," he waved one hand dismissing the thought, "that was a long time ago. So much has happened since then."

"Why change your name?" Archer asked as he approached the pair. He held his hand out to welcome the reporter. Michael reached forward and shook it firmly.

"To put it simply," he sighed dramatically, "it's the fame. You see, I'm actually quite famous. With fame also comes attention, sometimes unwanted attention -- especially of my family. Wouldn't want the paparazzi and members of my fan club to harass my parents. Dad would never stand for that, and Mum would be out of her element! I, of course, have realized over the years how important it is to make myself available to the public."

Malcolm rolled his eyes and turned away from his twin.

"Don't mind him," Michael said in a faux whisper. "He's always been rather secretive, not to mention paranoid. Probably drives you all crazy."

Archer couldn't help himself and smiled and Trip chuckled.

Standing beside T'Pol, Hoshi looked decidedly uncomfortable and continued to observe the twins' behavior.

"But I'm very glad to finally be on Enterprise," Michael continued. "We've heard so much about this ship back on Earth. About all your adventures, the aliens, not to mention," he stepped away from Archer and approached T'Pol and Hoshi, "all the beautiful women who grace this vessel." Gallantly, he picked up Hoshi's hand and brushed his lips over her knuckles.

Archer saw Hoshi look down at Michael and then lift her eyes and focused on Malcolm who still looked unsettled.

Michael started to reach for T'Pol's hand but, seeing her cold stare, apparently thought better of it and instead clasped his hands behind his back.

"I've also heard a great deal about Enterprise's First Officer." He bowed deeply to the Vulcan, and as he rose he smiled slightly. "You would do me a great honour to join me for a cup of tea, Sub-Commander T'Pol. I have become fascinated with the Vulcan culture, as well as the Vulcan people. There is much I would like to discuss with you. I'm planning on devoting two full articles to how you've been able to adjust to working on a ship full of Humans."

"We do have one Denobulan on board," T'Pol said. "And a canine."

Leighton laughed loudly. "Ah, the Vulcan propensity for accuracy. It's just delightful! I do hope you'll agree to sharing tea with me?"

T'Pol bowed her head. "I look forward to it."

"Splendid!" Michael turned back to Hoshi. "Don't think I've forgotten about you, luv." He reached out and again brought her hand to his lips, this time trapping her gaze with his own. "If my research is correct, you would be Ensign Hoshi Sato, linguist extraodinaire. I am very intrigued with your abilities and responsibilities on Enterprise. I have another report planned solely focused on you. I guarantee it will be very popular with my readers! Of course, we will have to take photographs, everyone on Earth will want to see the beautiful woman who serves as the ship's communications officer."

Hoshi brought her free hand to her mouth to cover an embarrassed laugh. Michael still hadn't released the other hand.

"Pardon me, Mr. Leighton," Archer said stepping forward. "I am remiss. I should have introduced you." Captain smile ruefully, lifting his hands up as he shrugged.) "But things didn't quite work out like we expected."

"Michael, please, Captain. Mr. Leighton is just too stuffy. That is a name I reserve for my solicitors and accountants."

Archer bobbed his head. "Point taken, Michael. Malcolm?"

"Aye, sir."

"I'm sure you'd like to spend some time with your brother. Will you please escort him to the guest quarters?"

Archer thought for a moment Malcolm was going to refuse, but instead he nodded and with a shrug, Michael followed his twin out of the launch bay.

End Chapter 2


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"You don't want me here, do you?" Michael asked as he followed a very quiet Malcolm through the corridors of the ship from the launch bay.

Malcolm cleared his throat and ignored the question. "How are Mum and Father?" he asked instead.

"Still haven't got out of the habit, have you?" Michael asked wryly with a tilt of his head. "When was it you stopped calling him Dad?"

"You know," Malcolm said but he didn't slow his pace.

"Yeah, I do, but I thought you might have been able to finally put that behind you."

"Not hardly," Malcolm scoffed.

"You're as stubborn as he is," Michael commented. "Neither of you will give an inch."

Malcolm shot him a look of disgust. "If you aren't going to tell me about our parents, can you at least tell me how Madeline is doing?"

"Last I heard, Madeline was doing fine. Still at the university studying to be some sort of doctor, I believe."

"A pediatric neurosurgeon," Malcolm said.

Michael waved a hand as if to dismiss his brother's words as unimportant. "Whatever. Of course, if she had married Huntington, she wouldn't have had to go to all this trouble. She could have been ensconced in the Huntington Estate, attending charitable functions, and lounging around that incredible pool." He shook his head. "I don't think I'll ever understand her."

"No," Malcolm frowned. "I don't suppose you will."

"But you always did. You two have always been close. Both of you with your noses in books to the neglect of everything else," Michael spat. "So dedicated! So boring!"

"I won't dignify that with a reply, but I will say that Madeline will make a wonderful physician," Malcolm said. "She'll undoubtedly affect a lot of lives--and for the better. I don't think she ever would have been happy with Duncan. I only think she went out with him to appease Father. Huntington, in addition to being wealthy, did have a small but ceremonial stint in the Royal Navy, so he was deemed acceptable."

Malcolm stopped in front of one of the cabin doors and keyed it open. With a wave of his arm he indicated that his twin could enter.

Michael stuck his head into the guest quarters and, with a sniff of indignation, tossed his bag onto the neatly made bed. "It still comes down to that, doesn't it?" he asked. He flopped on the bed next to his bag, and pulled off his shoes. Without a care, he tossed his footwear across the room where they impacted with the control for the waste receptacle. The impact sent it toppling from its secure location and onto the deck. "It's always about the Navy. You know it would have been so much easier for you if you had just capitulated and served on the HMS Nelson like I did. Instead you went through the basic training, and even advanced training, and at the last minute high-tailed it over to Starfleet!"

"Which was condoned by the Navy," Malcolm reminded his brother, emphasizing each word slowly. "They were looking for members of the British armed forces to be included in Starfleet. It wasn't like I committed treason."

"Well, not according to British law," Michael snorted. He stood up and unzipped his bag. "But according to Reed law? Well, that's different." When Malcolm didn't rise to the bait, he continued. "But in answer to your first question, Mum and Dad are doing fine last time I spoke to them, but Dad's a bit restless. He's actually thinking of taking an extended holiday in the States. They have friends in the Virgin Islands, west coast I think. Someone Dad served with and hasn't seen in ages. Of course, you'd probably know all this yourself, if you would take the time to contact them."

Pulling his clothing from the bag, he flung them haphazardly across the bed, finally he found what he was looking for, and pulled out a leather covered flask. Unscrewing the cap he offered it first to his brother, who declined with a single shake of his head. With a shrug he brought the bottle to his lips and took a swig.

"For your information, brother," Malcolm said. "I've written a few times, but I'm told, by the Captain no less, they never received them."

Michael looked puzzled.

"The Captain contacted them because he was trying to do something for my birthday a couple of years ago," Malcolm said by way of explanation. "But, the last time I actually spoke to them was when I called them from San Francisco to let them know I was assigned to Enterprise. To be honest, if Archer hadn't told them I was the ship's armory officer, I doubt they'd know. I doubt if Father would care what I was doing, and Mum, well, you know how she can be -- if it doesn't concern her bridge group or her garden..." Malcolm's voice trailed off and he moved toward the door. "I'll leave you to settle in. I have my duties to attend to. By the way, you may want to shave, you are expected to dine with the Captain this evening."

With one hand, Michael rubbed at the stubble which covered his face and walked closer to Malcolm. "You don't think he'd like seeing a disheveled Reed sitting at his table? To see what you look like when you're not all spit and polish?"

"It wouldn't be appropriate," his brother said. "Not for the Captain's table."

"Will you be there?"

"If the Captain invites me, I'll attend, but there are many things that have to be done before we break orbit tonight. I'm confident you two will have enough to talk about without me being present. I'm also sure I'll be seeing you around the ship." The Armory Officer tapped the button which opened the cabin door and exited out into the hallway.

"You could try and act a little happier to see me, Malcolm," Michael called out at his brother's retreating back. "Of course, I do know the real reason you don't want me on board -- you're afraid I'll steal all your girlfriends again!"

Malcolm whipped around, but found that his brother had performed one of his classic hit and runs and was already safely in his cabin behind a closed door.

End Chapter 3


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Did you ever see Malcolm looked so shocked?" Trip asked Archer. The pair were walking toward the mess hall to get some coffee.

Archer grinned. "He didn't look too happy either." The smile fell. "I have a feeling there's quite a story behind everything we saw in the launch bay, Trip."

Trip's mouth formed a fine line. "You know when Malcolm and I were marooned on Shuttlepod One, I don't believe he ever mentioned he had a brother. He did talk about his parents--some. And he did write a letter to his sister. From the sounds of it, he is very close to his sister. She's studying to be a surgeon of some kind. He's very proud of her."

"Michael and Malcolm seem to be opposites. I wonder how it is that identical twins can be so different?" Archer mused.

"Well, everyone really liked Michael on the shuttle," Trip said. "He was telling stories and cracking jokes almost non-stop. He told one story involving a Vulcan, a bar, and a zebra. You'll just have to ask him to tell it to you. I just couldn't do it justice. But heaven's sake, don't mention it around T'Pol -- she'd likely throw you out the airlock!"

The engineer's comment made Archer laugh and slap his friend good-naturedly on his back. "Don't worry about that. By the way, I've invited Mr. Leighton to dine at my table tonight. Can I count on you to attend?"

"Wouldn't miss it!" Trip exclaimed. "Just don't ask Malcolm."

Archer looked surprised.

Trip noticed his friend's reaction. "I just think it would be good for you to get to know Malcolm's brother without Malcolm around. Form your own opinions," Trip suggested. "Maybe by speaking to Michael, we'll finally learn something more about our enigmatic armory officer."

"I'll take that into consideration, but I think it would be best for the first meal on board if Malcolm was included."

* * *

"Yes, Captain," Hoshi said with a nod Archer couldn't see over the comm system. "I see, Captain." She looked over to the Captain's chair where Malcolm sat. He had a dataPADD on his lap. "I'll ask him, sir."

Malcolm, hearing the exchange, glanced in Hoshi's direction. He looked resolutely determined. His clear blue eyes revealed that he wasn't about to change his mind and capitulate to the Captain's request, unless it came in the form of an order.

"He says he's still working with the phase cannon logarithms and for him to break away now would make him lose his train of thought."

Malcolm gave Hoshi a single nod.

"I'll tell him that...Yes, sir... Pineapple did you say? Yes, sir, I'm sure he would enjoy that. I'll pass on the message."

With a sigh, Hoshi terminated the transmission. Rising from her station, she walked over to where Malcolm sat and crouched down beside him so their conversation wouldn't be overheard.

"I don't think he believes me, Malcolm," she said. "In fact, if I didn't know better, I would swear he knew you were currently lounging in his chair devising unique methods to torture your brother."

Malcolm lifted his gaze, but his head remaining bowed over his dataPADD. He held her gaze for a few seconds before he returned to his task, punching a few more keys. "Do you think dragging him behind Enterprise on the grappling hook would be considered inhumane?"he asked.

Hoshi pursed her lips. "Well, I suppose he might think it was akin to waterskiing."

The Armory Officer stabbed at the keys on the dataPADD with force. "Okay, I'll skip that. How about keeping him contained in the transporter beam for a few years?"

"I never knew you were so cruel, Malcolm," she said straightening up. "But I think I like it."

He looked up at her then, moving both his eyes and his head. He saw her flash him a grin before she spun away from him and returned to her station.

"Vixen," he murmured.

Hoshi resumed her position at her console. "I heard that, Malcolm," she said.

From the helm, the sound of laughter echoed through the bridge.

"It appears you aren't the only one, " Malcolm remarked. "You better watch out, Travis, or I'll find room in that transporter beam for both you and my brother."

It was Hoshi's turn to laugh.

End Chapter 4


	6. Chapter 5

Thanks to all who have taken the time to review this story so far. It's the only way us writers know if the time we've taken to write something for you is appreciated. Every one of you who bothered to leave a review is a very special person!

**Chapter 5**

"See, I told you he's stubborn," Michael said. He casually leaned back in his chair and chuckled. "Malcolm's always been a wet blanket. Bring him to a party, and he could turn a good time into a wake." Michael lifted the pitcher of iced tea and poured himself a glass, wishing he hadn't left his flask back in the cabin.

"He is a very competent officer," T'Pol remarked. She was seated to his left, while Archer sat opposite Michael with Trip to his right.

"That's Vulcan-speak for 'he's the best armory officer she's ever worked with' -- Human armory officer, that is," Trip said with a smile aimed at the Vulcan.

T'Pol merely met his gaze and then addressed their guest. "Mr. Tucker is correct. Mr. Reed does display exceptional skills and thought processes. In some ways, he -would- make a good Vulcan."

Michael roared with laughter. "I could see that. Malcolm with pointy ears and never laughing."

Unable to help themselves, Trip and Jon chimed in with laughter of their own.

"But I see," T'Pol continued, "that the same can not be said of you."

"Trust me, T'Pol," Michael said. "Once you get to know me, you'll find out just how right you are. In fact, you may find out how much more fun I am than my twin. If I know Malcolm, he's having one superb sulk -- and that can be so tiresome." He sighed deeply. "Pity really. He is so terribly good looking!"

* * *

"Here he comes," Liz Cutler said as she continued to jog on one of the treadmills in the gym. "Isn't he gorgeous?" 

Hoshi, who was running on the treadmill beside Liz, looked up to see Michael strut into the ship's gym, a trail of crewwomen following in his wake. "I guess," she replied.

"C'mon, Hoshi. Look at him! He's got it all -- looks, charisma, confidence, that killer accent..." Catching Michael's eye, Liz blushed, giggled, and waved to him, wiggling her fingers.

"Oh, I'll admit it's hard to resists his charm. In fact it looks like the entire female contingent of the crew, and actually some of the men, have all reverted back to high school."

"What's the matter with you? I think you'd appreciate someone like Michael. You seem to get along with Malcolm, and Michael is just so much more."

Hoshi increased her speed. "He is more," she admitted. "More arrogant, more annoying, more...er...he can be such a_coglione_!"

"Hoshi?" Liz questioned. "Are you telling me you prefer Malcolm over Michael? Are you ill?"

The communications officer shot her friend a look of disgust. "Why do people have a problem with Malcolm?" she challenged. "He's at least honest. You know where you stand with him."

"Yeah, and it's boring. I prefer some excitement in my men!"

"I'd prefer someone who's not looking in the mirror all the time. I prefer someone who cares more about his friends than himself."

Liz turned off the treadmill and stepped off. "Sounds like you might be as boring as Malcolm. Perhaps you're made for each other?" she shot over her shoulder as she walked away.

End of Chapter 5


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"It's punishment, I tell you," Malcolm grumbled, his hands clasped behind his back as he waited for the turbolift they were riding to reach its destination. "Archer's getting me back for not coming to dinner last night."

"I think you're being silly," Hoshi said. "The Captain just needed someone to speak with Michael about ship protocol and communication procedures." The lift stopped and the two passengers stepped out. "We really are the logical choice."

"Perhaps," Malcolm grumbled. Why did everything have to be upended he thought. He had never been so happy as he had been on Enterprise, and now Michael was here, sure to mess everything up.

Turning down the corridor which led to Michael's quarters, they could see that the door to his cabin was open. Michael stood just inside the door, and in the corridor, clad only in her nightclothes was the blonde engineer who had been on the shuttlepod yesterday. She was giggling and then abruptly was pulled back into the room against Michael's chest, her lips crushed to his. When he released her, she giggled playfully, and with a parting wave and a blown kiss, she scampered off down the corridor in the opposite direction from Malcolm and Hoshi.

Hearing the sound of approaching footsteps, Michael turned in Hoshi and Malcolm's direction.

"Couldn't wait?" Malcolm asked when they got nearer.

"Just what do you mean, brother?"

"I mean that we saw Ensign Davis leaving your quarters."

"Oh, you mean the blonde?" he asked.

"Yes, Michael, 'the blonde'," Malcolm said icily.

"Oh, she was just returning something I left behind in the shuttlepod."

"Wearing her negligee?" his brother questioned.

Michael wrapped one arm around Malcolm's shoulders and drew him into the cabin. From behind his brother's back, he flashed a broad smile at Hoshi. "Ever hear the saying, Mal, if you don't want to know something, don't ask?"

Hoshi could see the blue daggers flash between the twins. Other than Michael's hair being tousled and in need of a cut, and in addition to the fact that he certainly hadn't shaved yet this morning, the looks on their faces were nearly identical.

It was Michael, though, who broke eye contact first. "So tell me, Malcolm, to what do I owe the honour of this visit? You certainly didn't come all the way down to see me, just to act as my conscience, did you? Or was it Hoshi's idea?" Michael turned to Ensign Sato and smiled warmly at her.

"Actually, the Captain asked us to come by and brief you in ship's protocol and communication procedures," Malcolm said.

"Sounds incredibly mundane," Michael said with an exaggerated yawn. "Couldn't you even wait until I've had my morning coffee?"

"It's 0900 hours," Malcolm said, as if the time explained everything.

Michael looked at him incredulously. "And?"

"And, the work shift starts at 0800 hours," Malcolm explained. "If you want to be an embedded reporter on Enterprise, it's time you were up and about. Besides, I do believe Captain Archer mentioned to you that Ensign Sato and I would be stopping by this morning to see you."

Michael tapped a finger against his chin, cocking his head to one side. "You know, now that you mention it, I do recall something he said, but I don't remember it including you--just Hoshi. So why don't you just leave, and Hoshi and I can have a little talk." He winked at the communications officer, causing her to blush slightly.

"Sorry to disappoint you, brother, but I'm not leaving. Not until I perform my duty. Actually, it shouldn't take very long," Malcolm said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Remember the incident on the HMS Intrepid?"

"You mean when I...when they..."

"Right. It isn't allowed. So don't try it."

"And do you recall the time you circumvented procedure on the U.S.S. Colin Powell? That's another thing that won't be tolerated on this ship."

"Aww, Malcolm...the Powell's captain clearly didn't have a sense of humour."

Malcolm ignored the protest and continued. "Just to make it clear, if you think I don't know about your actions when you were reporting in Finland--think again."

Michael looked like a fish out of water, his mouth agape. "It was all a misunderstanding," he argued.

"No excuses, Michael. You will take responsibility for your actions on this ship. I have the full concurrence from Captain Archer on this. While the crew will cooperate with you, it is expected that you will toe the line if you want to file your reports. Just in case I haven't covered everything," Malcolm said, grasping his brother's hand, turning it palm up, and slapping a dataPADD into it, "you can read all about it in here. Ensign, I think it's your turn."

Malcolm turned away from his brother and moved to stand near the viewport, making it look like he was more interested in the stars than what might transpire between the other two.

"How is it you put up with him?" Michael asked softly, tilting his head towards his twin after she had given him the proper procedures for using the communications systems on board.

Hoshi's bowed mouth turned up slightly. She spoke to Michael, but her eyes remained focused on her crewmate.

"He's actually very nice," she said. "He always looks out for me--well, not just me, the rest of the crew too. I guess it comes with his job, being protective, that is."

"Is that all?"

Hoshi chuckled. "As he would say, to tell you anything else would be inappropriate."

"Does my brother ever tell you, you have the most gorgeous, drown-in-me, velvety dark eyes? Or that your lower lip looks tasty enough to nibble?" he asked, his British accent thick and suggestive.

Darting her eyes in Malcolm's direction, she saw he had observed the entire exchange. His eyes had narrowed and he maintained a pinpoint focus on his twin.

"Dear me, Hoshi," Michael said. "It looks like dear ol' Malcolm doesn't like me talking to you. What do you suppose that means? Do you think he's jealous? Or maybe I was overstepping my bounds? Are you two in a relationship?"

"Oh, oh no, Michael. We are friends, but nothing more." Nothing more Hoshi thought sadly, but perhaps? Her eyes drifted back again to Malcolm.

"You're sure?"

She nodded. "I consider him a very good friend, someone I can always rely on. Out here, that means a lot." And perhaps it could mean a lot more, she mused.

He tilted his head toward hers and lowered his voice. "Sometimes, luv, even that isn't enough. Sometimes you need someone, not only to rely upon, but someone to warm your bed as well. Particularly, I would think in the cold vacuum of space." Raising one hand he trailed his forefinger lightly down her cheek, from her temple to her chin. From their position, the gesture went unnoticed by Malcolm.

Stunned, Hoshi stepped away from Michael, pressing her hand against her throat.

Malcolm was at her side in an instant. "Are you okay, Ensign?"

Hoshi breathed deeply, her eyes remaining fixed on Malcolm's brother. "I--I'm fine," she stammered. "But I do need to report to the bridge. I'll wait for you out in the corridor, Malcolm." With a polite nod to Michael, she exited the cabin.

"Michael," he said, "it would be wise to fully read the dataPADDs. Of course, if you have any questions, you can speak to either Ensign Sato or myself."

Bringing one of the dataPADDs up to his forehead he saluted his brother with it. "I'll be sure to remember that," he said. "In fact, I'm sure there'll be a number of items regarding ship communications that I'll need to review with Ensign Sato. I am also looking forward to seeing her work station."

Malcolm stepped forward, positioning himself directly in front of his brother. "I'm going to say this once, Michael, so listen to me. If you ever touch Hoshi Sato or I find out you have caused her any grief, you will answer to me." Not waiting for a reply, Malcolm turned on his heel and left.

From the corridor, Malcolm could hear his brother's mocking laughter.

* * *

"When are you going to tell me what's going on between you and Michael?" Hoshi asked as they walked to the turbolift what would take them to the bridge.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well, it is rather like a mystery, and I've always been a sucker for a good mystery," she explained, trying to draw him out

"Let's just say we are like oil and water," Malcolm said, clearly not wanting to divulge anything so personnel as his relationship with his twin, but feeling compelled to share something with Hoshi. Normally he wouldn't permit himself to speak of his past with anyone, but he felt a special attachment to her. "Since the time we were born, we haven't gotten along." He shook his head. "I think even in the incubator we must have fought over the blanket. All the while growing up, we fought. I finally..." his voice trailed off. "Let's just say, I just don't think it's ever going to change--not if it hasn't by now."

Hoshi placed her hand on Malcolm's upper arm and pulled him to a stop. "You do know, you can talk to me if you want to," she said. "Any time, any place. Just let me know."

"You don't have any idea how much that means to me," he said, his voice thick with emotion. "Please do me a favour. When you are around Michael, please be careful. He..." Malcolm paused and cleared his throat. "...has a reputation with women. I would hate for you to become one of his victims."

"I'll keep that in mind, Malcolm." She patted his upper arm. "Just remember, I'm here for you if you need me."

He looked at her for several moments, as if deciding what to make of the conversation and her offer, before they reached the turbolift and headed for the bridge.

End Chapter 6


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Malcolm stood in line in the mess hall, waiting to get his evening meal. All around him he could hear the buzz of the other crewmembers talking, and they all seemed to be talking about the same thing.

"Did you see that article Michael wrote?" one of the young crewmen asked his friend excitedly. "He even mentioned me by name, and spelled my name right! Can't wait for Mom to see that!"

A tall, buxom redhead to Malcolm's left had her hand pressed against her chest as she talked to her companion. "And then he poured the champagne and toasted me with a poem." She sighed. "I'm telling you, Linda, Michael is just so romantic. I hope he never leaves the ship!"

Linda, a rail-thin brunette with closed-cropped hair, didn't bother to lower her voice when she replied. "Maybe he can just switch places with Lieutenant Reed. It certainly would be an improvement."

"Good point, Linda."

"Don't you love it when he forgets to shave? It's so masculine!" the redhead said just before she caught sight of Malcolm. She quickly pulled her friend away back into the dining area, where they continued their conversation in quietier tones.

"Pot roast," Malcolm said stiffly, when he finally got his turn.

"Ah, good choice," Chef remarked, spearing a few slices of the beef with a large fork. "Your brother said it was just like his Aunt Louise used to make." He paused for a moment. "Or was that his Cousin Beatrice? I can't recall." He shook his head and resumed his task of stabbing the meat.

Malcolm held up a hand. "On second thought, I'll have the chicken."

"The chicken? Are you sure? At the suggestion of Mr. Leighton--or is it Mr. Reed?-- I added a bit of rosemary to the pot roast. Everyone loves it!"

"I'm sure. I'll have the chicken."

"With or without the mushroom sauce."

"Your recipe?" Malcolm inquired warily.

"Well mostly, but Michael...er...Mr. Leighton did recommend that I include a healthy dash of Worcestershire sauce."

Other voices drifted in Malcolm's direction. He couldn't concentrate on any one conversation, but did hear words like "Michael," "accent," "movies," and "kisses like a dream." It was enough, he thought, to make you sick.

"I'll skip the sauce, Chef. Just the chicken and the steamed vegetables, and a hard roll. Can you put it in the carry-out container? I've decided to eat in my cabin."

Chef nodded, and placed the requested items in a plastic container. He secured the lid and passed it, along with eating utensils and a couple of napkins, to the Armory Officer.

Without so much as a backwards glance, Malcolm exited the mess hall.

* * *

Malcolm was walking toward his cabin when the Captain came up beside him and clasped him on the shoulder. "Haven't seen you around lately, Lieutenant," he said sounding terribly cheerful.

"I decided to take advantage of the opportunity and perform a complete system quality control inspection. Needless to say, it's kept me busy."

"But we just left Jupiter Station, Malcolm. Enterprise passed with flying colors. You even received a commendation on your maintenance of the ship's ordnance systems, and special citations for your tactical alert procedure and force field modifications," Archer said.

Malcolm snorted. "If they did such a good job at Jupiter Station, how come I found a discrepancy in the phase emitters yesterday?"

"You did?" Archer sounded shocked. "Was it critical?"

"That's not the point, Captain. The point is--"

"How much was it off, Malcolm?"

"Captain..."

"How much?"

"Zero point zero three five percent," Malcolm mumbled.

Archer paused before replying. "Does this have anything to do with your brother?"

"It's a variance which I feel could be lowered," Malcolm said, ignoring the question."

"Malcolm?" Archer asked, a note of warning in his voice.

The younger man dropped his gaze.

"I know sometimes people have problems with their siblings, Malcolm. Even I didn't always get along with my sister Ruth. We'd fight over the silliest of things." Archer kept his hand on Malcolm's shoulder as they continued walking. "Whether her piece of pie was bigger than mine, or whether she got to be first in line. As we grew up, we realized how silly it all was. We're now the best of friends."

"Actually, I think that might be the problem, Captain," Malcolm said as he stopped in front of his cabin. Deftly he keyed it open.

"Lieutenant?"

Malcolm looked over his shoulder at his commanding officer. "Michael never grew up," he said evenly. "And I, ah..." He shook his head and stepped through the doorway and reached for the mechanism which would close the door. "It's nothing, Captain. Please forget--."

Archer threw up a hand to stop Malcolm from shutting the door. "Tell me, Malcolm. I really want to know."

Malcolm looked down for several moments, and then brought his head up abruptly, his gaze focused intently on the Captain. "I decided years ago that I'm very tired of waiting for my brother to mature. From what I've seen during his stay on Enterprise, nothing has changed since I last saw Michael. To be perfectly honest, sir, while I love him and we certainly will always share a connection, I don't like him. And I'm sure he'd say the same about me. Be careful what you say around him, Captain -- he can't be trusted."

Malcolm's eyes never left the Captain, but the same couldn't be said about Archer.

"If you don't mind, sir," Malcolm continued, "I would like to eat my meal and perhaps turn into bed early. It's been a long day."

Archer bobbed his head. "Of course, Malcolm. But please, if you find you need to talk to someone, remember my door is always open. You also have my word that anything you'd like to share with me will be held in confidence."

"I appreciate that, Captain. In a month or so though we'll be back on Earth and things on Enterprise will return to normal -- or as normal as it ever gets."

"Good night."

"Good night, sir."

End Chapter 7


	9. Chapter 8

Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to review this story.

You have no idea how good it makes me feel to read that you're enjoying Reflections-Refractions. My real life this past couple of weeks has been very hectic and at times just about out of control. It's nice to read a review because it makes me smile and helps me get through my day.

**Chapter 8**

Malcolm ate his meal and tried to avoid working; instead he attempted to finish reading Ulysses where he had left off when he had been stranded on Shuttlepod One with Trip over a year ago. After reading the same few paragraphs several times, he threw the book aside. He changed into his shorts and tank top, grabbed a towel, and headed to the ship's gym.

Once he arrived he found the place rather crowded, but seeing Trip Tucker on one of the exercise bikes, he made his way over to his friend and to the idle exercise bike beside him.

He wove his way around some of the other crewmembers who were exercising when he heard a voice behind him. It made him cringe.

"Michael! Yooo-hHooo, Mickey!"

Oh great, he thought. He couldn't even go to the gym and get away from his brother. He now wished he had stayed in his cabin.

"MICHAEL!"

The annoying screeching voice was getting louder. Then he felt a hand grab hold of his shoulder and pull him around.

"Michael, didn't you hear..."

Ensign Jessica Ridgeway, a titian haired goddess with a figure to rival T'Pol and from his own armory department, stood before him, mouth agape, eyes wide.

"Ensign," Malcolm replied, his voice was cold, his eyes narrowed.

"Oh...Oh, I'm so, sorry, L-Lieutenant!" Jessica said pushing a lock of red hair back over her ear. "I-I thought you...I expected...I didn't..."

"I believe you have alpha shift tomorrow?" Reed asked evenly.

"Ah...Yes... Yes, sir."

"See that you arrive on time. We have a lot of things to accomplish."

"Y-yes, sir."

"Dismissed, Ensign."

Jessica backed away from the irritated lieutenant and immediately exited the gym.

"You didn't have to be so hard on Jessica, Malcolm," Trip remarked when Malcolm sat on the exercise bike to the left of the engineer.

Malcolm grumbled and started to pedal with force.

"Ya know, maybe you need a break. You should join Travis and me tonight. We're going to have a nice game of poker in Cargo Bay Two."

"Poker?" Malcolm asked, continuing to increase his pace.

"Yep, poker, some foot-long sandwiches Chef's going to make, beer, and of course Michael's bringing cigars." Trip said saying the last part very quickly hoping Malcolm wouldn't notice.

"What was that, Commander?"

"Chef's making sandwiches," Trip said cheerfully, trying to match Malcolm's speed. "You know the real long ones."

"Foot-longs you said?"

"Yeah, that's right, with ham, cheese, turkey, hot peppers--all the fixin's!"

"And the beer?" Malcolm asked. He again increased his exertion.

"Ah huh, gotta have the beer--cold beer, not that warm crap you English drink."

"And what was the last part?"

"Excuse me?"

"Trip, what was the last part you said? Something about Michael and cigars?"

"Oh, you caught that huh?" Trip's slowed his pace.

"Obviously."

"It's just that Michael's going to show up and he's promised to bring some genuine Democratic Cuban cigars with him. Suppose to be reeeeallll smoooth," Trip explained, drawing out the last couple of words.

"I'm afraid I'll have to pass, Commander. I am highly allergic to tobacco."

Malcolm stopped pedaling the bike and dismounted from the apparatus. Wrapping his towel around his neck, he headed for the door.

"I'm sure the doctor could give you something to help," Trip remarked. He followed the Armory Officer out of the gym, barely having time to grab his own towel and avoiding crashing into one of his engineers coming into the gym. "You know, just 'cause Michael's going to be there, you shouldn't let that stop you, Malcolm. We're going to have a lot of fun. If would be a shame if you were to miss it."

"Believe me, Trip, I won't feel like I'm missing a thing. I still have a lot to do, and--."

"You know, if you gave him a chance, you just might find you like your brother," Trip interrupted. Placing one hand on the lieutenant's shoulder, he pulled Malcolm around to face him. "He's not that bad of a guy. He's funny. Tells the greatest stories."

"I'm sure he has many tales to tell," Malcolm replied, wrenching himself free of Trip's grip and continuing his march toward his quarters. Trip followed . "Tell you what, Commander? Next time you're together, ask him to tell you about how he received his discharge from the Royal Navy. Or about the spring dance our first year of high school. Or better yet..."

"You're jealous? Aren't you?" Trip said, again interrupting Malcolm. When Malcolm didn't reply, but instead started to walk faster, Trip started in again. "You're jealous of your brother. You know, Malcolm, you might be more liked on Enterprise if you were to take some lessons from Michael."

Stopping, Malcolm tilted his chin up and, placing one hand against the taller man's chest, pushed him against the wall of the corridor. "Listen to me, Mr. Tucker, and listen carefully. I may wish I was more outgoing, like Michael. I may wish I could go through my life without a care or responsibility in the world, like Michael. But get this straight, Commander Tucker, I am not, nor have I ever been jealous of my twin." The voice was low but forceful, a very deadly combination that didn't go unnoticed by Trip.

"Coulda fooled me, Malcolm," Trip said, looking at his friend in the eye.

Suddenly realizing he had pushed a senior officer up against the wall, just as suddenly Malcolm dropped his hands and stepped away. "I'm sorry, Commander," he apologized stiffly. "I don't know what came over me."

"Hey, don't worry about it, Malcolm," Trip said, stepping away from the wall and slapping his friend on the back. "Happens to all of us from time to time. I just didn't mean to provoke you."

"Still I--."

"Like I said, it's forgotten. Hey, I know I can offer more advice than is necessary at times. Let's just chalk it up to my bull-headedness and leave it like that. If you want to spend the rest of your brother's time on the ship secluded in the Armory or in your cabin, hell, I promise I won't say a thing."

End Chapter 8


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Malcolm, true to his promise to himself, had spent the last week on his back beneath one of his precious torpedoes or in his cabin trying to sleep before he returned to the Armory the next morning. Occasionally he would stop by the mess hall in order to bring something back to the Armory to eat or, more often than not, he'd send one of his junior staff to perform the task.

Throughout the days that passed, he still heard references to his illustrious brother. The report Michael had issued regarding the Sub-Commander had been very well received, it seemed, and his adoring public was eager to read the promised second part in the series. Already it was rumored that his twin was putting the finishing touches on a story dedicated to Travis Mayweather. Accoding to the helmsmen, everyone on the Horizon, the freighter on which his family lived and worked, was anxious to read all about him and his life on Enterprise.

Malcolm was pressed up against the bulkhead of the ship, investigating the new data ports which had been installed on the launch mechanism, when he noticed a familiar pair of legs walk up to him. The sound of the footsteps echoed through the armory, and finally come to a stop directly in front of him. The person who belonged to the legs kneeled down beside him, and tilted her head to one side.

"You couldn't get anyone else to do this?" Hoshi Sato asked, looking at an uncustomary disheveled Malcolm Reed. The top of his uniform had been slipped off his torso to reveal his regulation blue T-shirt which was saturated with perspiration.

Malcolm grumbled.

She reached forward and ran a finger along his jaw line. "You have some oil on your face, Lieutenant." she noted, holding up her digit so he could see.

"Did you come all the way down here to tell me this?" he asked.

"Actually, I didn't. I was on my way off duty when a message came in for you. So I thought on my way back to my cabin, I would swing by the Armory."

Malcolm nodded and moved out from under the launch mechanism. Hoshi stood up and backed away a step or two to allow him room.

Bringing himself up to stand beside her, he took the datachip she passed him.

"Thank you. I appreciate you coming down here. Do you know who it's from?"

"Someone by the name of Lyn Piedmont. Sounded personal," Hoshi said.

"I see."

"Old girlfriend?" Hoshi asked.

"Old friend," he replied.

Hoshi released a breath she wasn't aware she'd been holding.

"I hope it's good news."

"I do too. Thanks again. I'll listen to it as soon as I finish my inspection."

Hoshi smiled shyly. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a tissue. Hesitating for a second, she brought the tissue to Malcolm's face and dabbed at the offending smear of oil.

"Thanks," he whispered huskily.

"Don't forget to shower," she remarked, pressing the tissue into his other hand. "You also have a smudge of dirt on your forehead."

"I'll see to it, Captain," he joked.

"See that you do," Hoshi said with a grin. "The Captain would like to know if you would meet her for breakfast at 0700 tomorrow." She leaned forward and whispered, "I have it on good authority that our guest doesn't rise until at least 1000 hours."

Malcolm couldn't help himself and smiled. "In that case, Captain, the Armory Officer would be honoured to dine with you. I assume dress uniforms aren't required?"

"Most definitely not required," she whispered back. "In fact, if you like you can come in your blues, I know the Captain wouldn't mind."

Malcolm's jaw dropped. Hoshi grinned slyly and, turning on her heel, sashayed out of the Armory.

* * *

Hoshi rolled over in her bed. She punched her pillow and buried her head in it when she heard the sound again. With a groan she pushed herself up and turned her head in the direction of her door. Who was ringing her door chime at--she looked at her clock--0200 hours?

"I'm coming!" she called out as she slipped out of bed and went to the door. She opened the door a little bit and saw Malcolm on the other side. He looked tired and anxious.

"Give me a minute, Malcolm," she said through the crack. She closed the door, put on her salmon-colored robe and then returned to let the Brit in.

"What's wrong?" she asked as soon as the door slid shut behind him. "Was it your letter?"

Malcolm bobbed his head and without asking sank into her guest chair and dropped his head in his hands.

Hoshi kneeled down beside him. Not knowing what else to do she placed a hand on his bowed back. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He remained silent for several moments before he ultimately responded, "I need to place a call to Earth. Can you help me?"

"Of course. Anything I can do to help, you know you just have to ask."

He lifted his head, and Hoshi was surprised how weary he looked and it upset her. "What's wrong, Malcolm?"

"I'm not sure, Hoshi, but I do know Lyn wouldn't contact me if it wasn't important. She sounded so desperate in her post. I haven't spoken to her in over three years, but I know she wouldn't have contacted me if it wasn't of tantamount importance."

"Let's go, then." Hoshi stood and slipped her feet into her bunny slippers. "You should be able to make your call in privacy."

End Chapter 9


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It had been a long time, Malcolm realized, as he looked at Lyn on the vidscreen. Her hair was longer, she looked like she might have gained a little weight--not that she didn't need to, he thought. She had always been almost to the point of being scrawny. The one feature which struck him most though were her eyes. They looked so very tired.

"Lyn," he said. "It's good to see you."

"Oh, Malcolm, I do so hate to bother you," she said, and smiled warmly at him.

"You could never bother me. Please tell me what I can do to help."

"I'm just so embarrassed, Malcolm, I don't know where to begin." She sniffled and wiped at her nose with a handkerchief which she removed from her pocket. Malcolm could see it had already been well used.

"How about the beginning? I'm told it's a good place to start."

She nodded, sniffed again, dabbed at her nose and tried to smile, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. "You must remember when we served together."

Malcolm returned the nod. "Of course. We worked very well together."

Lyn looked down and worried the handkerchief between her fingers. "Yeah, we did. In fact, I always through we could have worked very well together."

"Lyn."

"Oh, I know. A soldier's life shouldn't involve a committed relationship. You explained that to me more than once," she said, the corner of her lips turned up in a wry smile. "I should have listened to you, Malcolm. You were always the smart one." Unable to maintain eye contact, she drew her eyes away from the camera lens and looked off to the side.

"Lyn?" Malcolm questioned. "I don't think you asked me to call to discuss which one of us may have been smarter."

She grinned sheepishly, and again looked at her old friend. "I promised myself I wouldn't get all emotional, but," she sniffled, "it's not easy. I suppose the best way to say this is to just say it. You've always been the one who would think first, and then act, Malcolm. But not me. There was one night in camp when I just acted. Figured if I couldn't convince you we were good for each other, I would just have to settle for someone else."

"What are you saying?" Malcolm asked, wondering what all this had to do with him, and why it had warranted her contacting him on Enterprise.

"I'm saying while I was in the service I did have a relationship, despite your advice. In fact, to be honest, it was more of a fling--it only lasted about a week. Then he left, and I went back to concentrating on my work. That is, until I realized I was pregnant."

"Pregnant?"

"Yeah, silly little Lyn, huh? Hopped into bed, didn't even check to see if her birth control was up-to-date, or even if the man she slept with thought enough to protect himself. But you see," she tilted her head to one side and looked away from the vidcam and with a laugh returned to look straight at Malcolm. "I was just being selfish. I wanted to hurt you, and I did. I figured if I couldn't have you, why not have your duplicate?"

"My duplicate? Do you mean Michael?" He had almost forgotten the visit Michael had paid him while he and Lyn had been stationed in Africa. He had come to do an article on life on a remote Starfleet station. In fact, if he recalled, Michael McLaughlin -- as he referred to himself then -- had received much acclaim for his report.

"Yeah, Michael. I should have reminded myself, though that just because something looks the same doesn't mean it's identical. Oh, he was charming, and a wonderful lover -- mechanically, of course -- but that's where it ended. When his assignment was complete a week later, he kissed me goodbye, said it had been fun -- like we had just finished a game of darts -- and he was off, ready, I'm sure, to bed someone else. Damn, I was such a fool. The only good thing that did come of out it was Kyle."

"Kyle?" Malcolm queried.

"Your nephew, Malcolm. Has the same striking blue eyes you do, and that same unruly dark hair."

All of a sudden, Malcolm could hear the sounds of footsteps over the video feed, and a small dark-haired boy flung himself into Lyn's arms. He saw Lyn hug the boy and bestow a loving kiss on the child's cheek before she turned him around to face his uncle. "This is Kyle, Malcolm. I christened him Kyle Malcolm Reed. I hope you don't mind?"

Kyle leaned forward and patted his chubby fingers at the camera.

"Of course not. He's beautiful, Lyn, I'm honoured. I think he has your nose. Thank God he didn't get the Reed nose." Malcolm smiled at the happy boy.

At that moment, another person came into view on the screen. He was a tall man. He was a bit overweight and his head showed more scalp than hair. "I'm sorry, Lyn, he just escaped. I don't think they make a baby gate to hold him."

"Thanks, Harold." She said with a loving smile and passed the boy to the man. "I shouldn't be too much longer."

Harold lifted the boy up and swung him away out of view.

"Harold is my husband," she explained. "You may recall his brother, Gregory, served in our unit."

"Gregory Eldridge?" Malcolm asked, and Lyn nodded.

Over the vid, Malcolm could hear a door close, presumably Harold and Kyle exiting the room, leaving Lyn alone to complete her call.

"He's wonderful with Kyle, Malcolm. Just like a father to him. In fact, that's why I called you."

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"You see, Harold can't have children of his own, but he thinks of Kyle as his. He loves him, and treats him just like he would a son of his own blood. Harold would like nothing more than to be Kyle's father -- both emotionally and legally. It is his wish, and mine, that he is able to officially adopt Kyle. There is one hitch, though; we need Michael's permission. Our solicitors have sent Michael many documents over the past year, but all have either been returned undeliverable, or just not returned at all. I was hoping you'd be able to convince Michael to look over the paperwork -- I've already forwarded it to your communications officer -- and have him sign it and return it to us."

"I'll do my best, Lyn," Malcolm promised solemnly.

"I didn't want to ask you, Malcolm. It isn't your problem," she said. "I tried contacting your parents, but they don't even want to see their grandson."

Malcolm smiled without any humor. "Don't worry about my parents. I've told you before how peculiar they can be. Regarding Michael -- it isn't like it's the first time I've had to confront him about doing the right thing. You don't have to convince me that Harold should adopt Kyle, Lyn. If you think it's the right decision, then I'm sure it is. Michael certainly isn't ready to be a father -- he may never be."

"I'm not asking for miracles, Malcolm, but I couldn't pass up this opportunity. We may not get another one -- at least not for a long time."

"Don't worry, Lyn. I'll be in touch."

She smiled, looking a good deal more hopeful than she had at the start of their conversation.

"I'll look forward to your communication," she said.

"Could I ask you a favour, Lyn?"

"You ask me a favour?" she repeated with a smile. "Anything, Malcolm, anything at all!"

"Could you send me some pictures of my nephew? I have this huge bare space on my wall in my cabin, and it could use some photos."

"I'll forward them immediately." Lyn placed her lips to her fingers and then pressed her fingertips up to Malcolm's image.

With one final smile, Malcolm raised his hand and touched Lyn's image, then terminated the connection.

* * *

Hoshi waited outside the communication bay for Malcolm to terminate the call. From where she sat, she could see him, which his back to her and on the screen over his shoulder she see the woman he was talking with. Occasionally, she could see his head nod up and down, and sometimes shake from side to side. Near the end of the call, he even placed one hand up against the video screen to touch the woman's image. After the communication ended, Hoshi watched him sit in the dark for long minutes before he finally raised his hands to his face, rubbed at his eyes, and rose from his seat to join her.

Seeing Malcolm talk to that woman, and seeing the image of the child, presumably the woman's son, made her feel curious and terribly jealous-- particularly when even from across the room she could see the resemblance between the boy and the ship's Armory Officer. Jealousy was an emotion she'd never thought she was capable of feeling concerning Malcolm Reed.

"Do you want to talk?" she asked Malcolm as he walked past.

"I'm sorry, Hoshi, not tonight. I have a lot to think about and I'm tired," he said, hardly pausing in stride. "I do thank you for your assistance. You're a good friend."

"Any time. Malcolm?" She plucked at his shirt sleeve, causing him to come to a complete stop. "You do know you can speak to me if you need to?"

He looked up at her then and their eyes connected, and she noticed that the blue flame of his typical gaze had been dulled. "Trust me. If I need to speak to someone, you'll be on the top of the list."

Not knowing what more to add, Hoshi nodded and watched him walk away until he was hidden from view by a curve in the corridor.

"Oh, Malcolm," she said softly, her fingertips pressed against her lips. "Are you a father?"

End Chapter 10


	12. Chapter 11

Sorry for the short chapter, but that's the way the story crumbles.

**Chapter 11**

Malcolm dragged his fingers through his dark hair and waited outside Michael's cabin. He was just about to press the button to ring the chime when the door opened. What the opened door revealed was his brother clad in just a white towel around his waist, and Ensign Jennifer O'Malley. At over two meters tall, she towered over the reporter. The beautiful, buxom woman with waist-length auburn hair was dressed in her uniform. She was attempting to pull up her zipper, while Michael was making a game of trying to pull it back down.

Upon seeing his brother, Michael stopped. Jennifer took note of the reporter's gaze on something other than her. She spun around to see the Armory Officer standing in the corridor, his arms crossed in disapproval over his chest.

"Ah, Malcolm," Michael said with a huge grin. "Didn't expect to see you here, but now that you are here, maybe we could convince Jenn to make it a threesome?"

"That is completely out of the question, brother."

Michael sputtered, rolled his eyes, and cast his glance away from Malcolm. "And you want to know why you are no fun, Malcolm? I keep telling you to live a little! Try new things!"

"I believe Ensign O'Malley is already late for her duty shift," Malcolm said, not diverting his eyes from his twin. "If she doesn't hurry, Commander Tucker will likely put her on report."

Jennifer took that moment to extract herself from Michael's attention and make a quick exit, avoiding eye contact with the Armory Officer.

Malcolm stepped into Michael's cabin and let the door slide shut behind him, his eyes never leaving Michael's face. "So I should live a little?" Malcolm asked.

Michael nodded and tried to move away from his brother, but found his back was already pressed up against the wall effectively cutting off any escape route. "So tell me, brother, why have you come to visit me?"

"Lyn."

"Who?" Michael said, cocking his head to one side.

"Well, more precisely, Kyle...as in Kyle Malcolm Reed, soon to be Kyle Malcolm Eldridge, if I have any say about it."

"What do you know about Kyle?" Michael spat.

"I know enough to know that you haven't been returning the solicitor's posts. And I know you well enough to know you'll never be the father that Kyle needs."

"She contacted you, didn't she!" Michael said accusingly. "She damn well called you up on Enterprise and begged you to have me sign the paperwork!"

"Believe me, brother, she didn't have to beg. By the way, when was the last time you saw your son?"

Michael ran a hand over his face, mumbled something, and slipped passed his brother. Malcolm backed up towards the door, making sure his twin couldn't escape.

"Would you care to repeat that?" Malcolm asked.

Michael glared.

"Okay, so process of elimination," Malcolm continued. "Have you seen him since...oh...Christmas?"

There was no response.

"I'll take that as a no, and as such would mean you would have neglected to see your son on his birthday.

Michael shot him a lethal look.

"Did you perhaps visit him over the Christmas holidays?"

The look intensified.

"Have you seen him at all? Even at the birth?" Malcolm persisted.

"She can't prove anything. Get the fuck out of here!" Michael roared and advanced on his sibling.

"Or you'll what?" Malcolm countered, never flinching. "Tell me, Michael, do you even know what your son looks like? If you did, you'd know there was no question who was the father. He looks like a Reed, there's no doubt about it. " There was a long silence. "Hoshi should have received a transmission from Lyn's solicitor's today. I will have them forwarded to you, and then I suggest you sign them. For once in your life, brother, do the right thing. If you want to save some face, not only will you sign the paperwork, but you will also see that you set up some sort of trust fund for the boy's education."

"A trust fund! It's Eldridge who wants to adopt the boy!"

They stared at each other, both of them looked ready to do bodily harm to the other.

Then the klazon blared.

:Lieutenant Reed, report to the Armory. Lieutenant Reed, report to the Armory.:

Malcolm took a step towards the door and keyed it open. "Think about what I said, Michael. If you haven't been a father for the boy before now, at least let the man who has shouldered the task have the honour of legally calling Kyle his son."

Michael glared at his brother a final time as he departed.

End Chapter 11


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

After twelve long hours seeing to the crises in the Armory, Malcolm was finally able to go to the mess hall. He was tired, but in need of nourishment before he went to bed. What he saw upon entry into the ship's dining area was his brother and Archer. Archer had one arm draped around Michael's shoulder, and they appeared to be heading into the Captain's Dining Room. Everyone in the mess hall could hear their conversation.

"I tell you, I wouldn't miss it for the universe!" Michael exclaimed.

"You'd enjoy it, I promise. I've even converted Trip into a waterpolo fan!" Archer exclaimed. He patted Michael on the back and as they turned to avoid walking into a couple people talking, they spotted Malcolm.

The Armory Officer was standing in line, waiting to get his meal. His arms were folded across his chest, and his head was tilted wearily to the left.

"Malcolm!" the Captain called out. "Michael's joining me for lunch. Do you want to come along?"

Malcolm dropped his arms to his side and turned to his right to face his captain and his brother. "If you don't mind, sir, I was hoping to get a quick bite and then retire."

"Oh, the torpedo control modules," Archer said. "Are they all fixed?"

Malcolm nodded and, squeezing his tired eyes shut for a brief moment, he opened them. "Finally. That mini meteorite shower did some damage though. I'm going to get some sleep, and I'll be back on duty for gamma shift. By then, beta shift should have performed a thorough inspection, and I can oversee any repairs."

"Ah, Michael, there's Trip. I think you wanted to speak with him about the article on Engineering?" Archer said, pointing the reporter in the direction of the Commander. "Don't worry. I won't start without you."

Malcolm watched Michael walk over to where Trip stood. Upon seeing Michael, Trip held his hand out and shook the other man's hand and clasped him on the back with his other. Malcolm sighed and got his meal from Chef and turned to leave.

"What's wrong, Malcolm?" Archer asked, having approached Reed.

The Armory Officer was surprised to find that the Captain was at his side. "It's nothing, Captain. Like I said, I'm just tired."

"I feel it's more than that," Archer said, following the younger man out into the corridor. "You really don't like Michael being here do you?"

"To be perfectly honest, Captain, no." Malcolm waited as a pair of crewmen passed by before he addressed his superior officer again. "And I don't like to see what's happening to the crew, including you."

Archer seemed surprised by the statement. "Me? What do you mean?"

"Can't you see my brother's a user? He's using anyone on board he can to get his story -- even you."

The Captain chuckled. "Oh, c'mon now, Malcolm. Aren't you being a bit paranoid?"

The Brit shook his head.

"Isn't this all probably related to some type of sibling rivalry?" Archer ventured.

Malcolm paused and looked up at the captain, his tired eyes deadly serious. "In some ways, Captain, you're right. If you'll excuse me, I really need to get back to my cabin before I fall down."

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow."

Malcolm bobbed his head and continued toward his destination.

Archer stood in the corridor watching his officer depart, and he wondered if he'd ever find out what was the cause of the dissension between the twins. With a sad shake of his head, he entered the mess hall again.

* * *

"...and then the zebra turned to the barkeep and said, 'I'll have what the Vulcan's having!'"

Archer and Trip laughed loudly at the joke.

"See, Cap'n,... I told you it was...a thigh slapper!" Trip said in between sputtered bursts of laughter.

All the Captain could do was nod, for he was too busy laughing to speak.

"You really know how to tell a joke, Michael!" Trip remarked. Reaching for the bottle of bourbon, he started to splash some of the amber liquid into each of the three glasses. Archer, though, placed his hand over his glass and shook his head.

"That's enough for me, Trip," Jon said as he stood up. "I'm going to check on the bridge and turn in, but don't let me stop you."

"'kay, Captain," the engineer said. "Glad you invited me to dine with you tonight. I've had a real good time. Michael and I will just chat a bit more and then we'll probably head out too."

"No hurry," Archer said. "I don't believe you have alpha shift tomorrow."

"Thanks, Cap'n."

With a wave, Archer left the other two behind.

"You two are good friends," Michael remarked, raising his glass.

"Oh, yeah," Trip said and clinked his glass with Michael's. "But we also have to maintain professional distance. Isn't always easy to treat a friend like a subordinate, and vice versa."

Michael tipped some of the bourbon into his mouth.

"I've been trying to get your brother to open up a bit, but it isn't easy," the engineer said. "He isn't an easy person to get to know."

"You're not the only person who's complained about that over the years," Michael said with a long sigh. "Malcolm's always been a wet blanket. Always by the book, my brother. I've always said if Malcolm would let himself have more fun he'd be happier. He just has to let his hair down more!"

"Well, you should have seen your brother when we stopped off at Risa. He was on the prowl!"

"I thought he was interested in your communications officer?"

"Hoshi?" Trip shrugged. "Can't say I've noticed. But you should have seen him trying to attract the attention of those two women in the bar on Risa!"

"Tell me about it, Trip."

End of Chapter 12


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

A couple days passed, and Michael, accompanied by one of the female crewmembers, Amanda Jacobs, entered the mess hall. They passed through the food line. Amanda, her golden hair framing her face and her rose-colored cheeks emphasizing her smile, chose a seat and prepared to eat her meal of pasta and salad.

It was only after they were seated that Michael noticed that not far from them sat his brother along with Hoshi and Travis. He continued to eat his meal and listen to Amanda's stories, but all the while he remained focused on his brother. It wasn't long before he noticed just how interested Malcolm seemed to be every time Hoshi would speak. He noticed how his twin's face would lighten up every time the communications officer would smile or laugh.

"Michael?" Amanda whined, tugging on his sleeve. "Didn't you hear a word I said?"

He turned back to face the blonde. "Pardon me, my dear. I was momentarily distracted. What did you say?"

"I asked you if you wanted to go with me to movie night? I think Star Wars is playing."

He smiled at her and shook his head. "I'm afraid I have some writing to do if I want to meet my deadline. Perhaps another time."

* * *

A half hour before the scheduled movie started, Michael leaned against the corridor wall outside Hoshi Sato's quarters. He patiently waited until he heard her door slide open, then he pushed away from the wall and started walking toward her cabin. When she exited into the hallway, he smiled at her, flashing his white teeth.

"Ensign Sato!" he called out.

Hoshi looked up and smiled a welcome.

"You're my salvation!" he said, holding his arms wide.

"Your what?"

"My salvation. Here I was roaming the hallways looking for the Armory, when I became totally lost! Then I found you!"

Hoshi couldn't help but giggle. "The ship is a circle, Michael. Eventually you would have found your way. But it would have helped if you had been on the right deck. The Armory is located on F deck. This is C deck."

"See how hopeless I am?" he sighed dramatically. "I got confused, and I kept walking around in circles. But now that I've found you, would m'lady be so kind to show accompany me to the Armoury?" He held out his hand.

Hoshi grinned, and unable to help herself, placed her hand on top of his. "The Armory?"

"I've got something to give Malcolm. It's from Madeline, our sister." He waggled a small padded envelope and a few datachips. "She sent him some music clips and some photographs. Seems that Madeline didn't trust the communication network, so she asked me to give it to him."

"Michael, you've been on the ship for almost a month," Hoshi admonished. "Why didn't you give it to him before?"

He blushed. "I had in buried at the bottom of my bag. I'm afraid with everything else happening on the ship, I completely forgot about it." He looked sheepish. "Don't know why Madeline and Malcolm like this type of music. It's all old instrumental music, really boring and stuffy."

Hoshi held out her hand and Michael dropped the music clips into it. She held one up and read the label. "Ah, Mozart and Tchaikovsky, as performed by London's Philharmonic," Hoshi said looking at the first datachip. "And Henry Wilkensen. He's one of my favorite jazz artists. Don't know about you, but sounds to me like Malcolm has good taste."

Michael rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me, you like this stuff too?"

Hoshi shrugged and passed the music clips back to him. Taking them from her, he slowly trailed his index finger across the palm of her hand.

"I would have thought you would have been more likely to appreciate something by Vleria, or the New Orleans Trio," he said, his voice thick.

"Vleria?" Hoshi blushed. "I've always thought her lyrics were..." She cleared her throat and her blush deepened to a vivid shade of magenta.

"...very sexually suggestive," Michael said, his voice low, slow, and rough. "And the New Orleans Trio are even more explicit." He leaned closer to her, his breath brushing against her cheek.

Bringing one hand up to her chest, Hoshi turned away.

Michael placed his hand on her shoulder. "Maybe we could listen to them together sometime? I promise you, it'll be a very memorable evening. I wouldn't disappoint." He trailed his hand down her back, lightly caressing her with his fingertips.

* * *

Malcolm clutched the music clips in his hand, his knuckles whitened, as he watched Michael walk out of the Armory with Hoshi, his brother's hand placed possessively around the Ensign's waist. A string of expletives spewed forth from the Brit.

"Sir?" came a voice from the rear of the Armory. "Is everything okay?"

Looking over his shoulder, Malcolm saw Crewman Bethany Richards poke her head out from behind a torpedo casing. He shook his head. "Not really, Richards, but it doesn't concern you. How's the alignment of the sensors coming?" he asked as he moved over to inspect her work.

"Just fine, sir, but I'd appreciate if you'd check the algorithms. I've only done this a couple of times, and I want to make sure I did it correctly."

"Of course."

* * *

The next morning Malcolm reported to work on the bridge. Everything proceeded as it typically did. Well, other than he was the first to show up -- usually T'Pol was always there when he walked in.

And there was the fact that the Captain showed up, but for a change he brought Porthos with him -- and Porthos for some reason decided the only place he wanted to be was under Malcolm's workstation, facing the captain's chair. That in itself wasn't bad, but the dog was clearly enjoying what Trip liked to refer to the "silent but deadlies." Which translated into saying Porthos was having a severe case of potent flatulence, but as he didn't make any sound when he did so, the malodorous smell struck without warning.

Malcolm was trying to ignore the aroma when Travis walking in with Hoshi trailing him. They were about thirty seconds late and each gave the captain a wide apologetic grin and sat down at their respective stations and immediately went to work.

Oh, and there was something else, this morning, of all mornings, Michael decided to come to the bridge to interview Hoshi at work. Malcolm thought somewhere in the universe some sadistic god was laughing his ass off. He was even more sure of it as the morning progressed.

Michael hung around Hoshi like a bee to a fragrant flower, and Malcolm kept close tabs on his actions, as did Porthos. Every time Michael made a move, trying to place his hand upon her back or on her arm, Porthos would emit a soft warning growl and Malcolm would clear his throat. One time when Michael went so far as to attempt to massage Hoshi's shoulders, Porthos howled. This caused the reporter to lift his head and look at the dog, and what he saw was not only Porthos baring his teeth but Malcolm silently murdering him with his eyes. He immediately took two quick photos of the communications officer and retreated from Hoshi's side. Leaving the bridge he promised to see her that evening at movie night. It was then that Malcolm realized he would be glad to put up with the "silent but deadlies" as long as Porthos was in guard dog mode.

* * *

Late that evening, Malcolm was on a mission. He shouldn't be doing this, he mused. He'd worked another double shift and should be heading to his cabin to catch some well-earned sleep. Instead, he was crawling through the bowels of the ship, praying he wouldn't get stuck, just so he could ascertain that Hoshi Sato was indeed alone, or more precisely, that she wasn't with his twin.

Reaching the vent above her quarters, Malcolm removed his nightscope from the satchel he carried and peered through the vent into Hoshi's cabin. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her laying by herself on her bed. He was about to turn off the nightscope when he saw her shift on her bed, turning over from her stomach to her back. Still asleep, she absently pushed the covers down over her chest to her waist.

And then he saw it.

There in all its glory.

Just like it was his dreams...only better.

His blue T-shirt. Damn did it look good, and bloody hell, she looked fantastic.

With a smile on his lips, he quietly pushed away from the vent and back toward the access hatch.

End Chapter 13


	15. Chapter 14

Special thanks to firebirdgirl, volley, fififolle, Exploded Pen, GallyGee, RoaringMice, JennMel, Tata STC who have taken the time to submit reviews! It's certainly appreciated and does wonder for my ego! ;-)

**Chapter 14**

"I'm warning you," Malcolm said the next morning, his voice was cold and threatening. "Stay away from Ensign Sato."

Michael had been sleeping soundly, his bed-warmer having left his cabin two hours before, and hadn't been prepared when his twin had stormed into his quarters. He had been even less prepared to face Malcolm's raw rage.

"Nothing happened last night!" Michael exclaimed as he scrambled away from his brother, pushing himself up towards the wall behind the bed.

"It's only because I know nothing occurred that you're pain-free!"

"Y-you k-know?" Michael stammered. "H-how?"

"It doesn't matter how I know, I just know." Malcolm wasn't about to tell his brother that not only had he peeked in on Hoshi after his shift, but that afterwards had spotted Crewman Menendez enter Michael's cabin.

"You like her!"

"Of course I like Ensign Sato. I work with her!"

Michael slipped out of the bed, wove his way around his brother, and put on his blue terry cloth robe. "Are you in a relationship with her?"

"Of c-course n-not." It was Malcolm's turn to stutter.

"Ah, this one must be very special for you to take time away from your beloved Armoury! Tell me, brother, have you slept with her yet?"

"She's a fellow officer! Of course I haven't!"

"Oh, she really must be extraordinary! Have you already put her on a pedestal?"

"I have the greatest respect for her."

"Admit it, Malcolm. You love her. Bet you can't wait to get in her pants!"

Suddenly Malcolm grabbed the lapels of his brother's robe and body slammed his twin against the wall of the cabin.

"Get this straight, dear brother," he ground out through clenched teeth. "Ensign Sato is a very special person. I remember how you hurt Caitlin, Debora, and above all Lyn. I won't have you hurt her. For remember this -- if you do, I will not be responsible for my actions."

"Debora? Caitlin?" Michael sneered. His initial shock of being thrown against the wall was quickly replaced with the trademark Reed smirk. "They didn't love you, Malcolm. As soon as they got to know you, they were more than happy to let me console them. I'm sure even Lyn would have soon come to her senses if you had decided to take her to your bed."

As if releasing something revolting, Malcolm removed his hands from his twin's robe and took a step back. "I'm going to ignore that last comment, brother." He said the last word with disdain. "Actually I've come to the conclusion that you're just jealous."

"Jealous? Of you? You can't be serious!"

"What else would explain your actions over the years?" Malcolm asked. "You've taken almost everything I've ever had. Not only did you take my girlfriends away, you even diverted any attention mother and particular father may have given me by joining the Royal Navy -- though I don't think they know about the true reason behind your 'Honourable Discharge.'"

Michael started to speak, but Malcolm held up a hand and forged ahead. "And now you've come on board Enterprise..."

This time Michael would not be quiet. "And you think I've come on the ship just to steal all your friends away from you? Well, let me tell you, Malcolm, it's not a hard task. After they see me, they can't understand what they've ever saw in you."

"Just when will you leave me alone, brother?"

Michael ignored the question and asked one of his own. "Maybe, Malcolm, it's you who's jealous?"

With a snort of utmost disgust, Malcolm stormed out of his brother's cabin.

* * *

Couldn't avoid him forever, Malcolm mused as he worked side by side Trip Tucker in Engineering. A half hour ago, Trip had called him down to help him with a problem but had forgotten to tell him that Michael was also in Engineering. It also seemed that ever since he arrived in Engineering, every time he and Trip fixed something and he thought he could escape from Michael's presence, Trip would find something else that required his assistance. He was about ready to tell his friend that he had work of his own to attend to in the Armoury, when the intercom activated.

:Senior staff report to the Situation Room.:

Trip and Malcolm wiped the dirt and grime which had accumulated on their sweat-streaked faces with the back of their hands and immediately headed for the door in Engineering.

"Hey, can I come with you?" Michael asked, holding up his ever-present recording device he used to conduct his interviews.

"It's for senior staff only--." Malcolm said.

"Come along," Trip interrupted with a broad smile. "We can ask the captain when we get there if he'll let you sit in on the meeting."

Casting an "I-got-the-better-of-you grin" over his shoulder at Malcolm, Michael accompanied the other two to the Situation Room.

**End Chapter 14**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Standing in the Situation Room, Malcolm tried to ignore the fact that his twin had not only weaseled out an invitation to the meeting, but had also managed to position himself beside Hoshi. Trying not to think about on the churning of his stomach and the urge to contemplate painful retaliations, he turned towards Captain Archer and forced himself to concentrate on Archer's words.

"Thanks for coming so quickly," Archer addressed the group and then turned to Michael. "Michael, I'm allowing you to attend this meeting, but I will insist that what you are about to hear is considered confidential until further notice."

"Of course, Captain." he replied, and smiled at all in attendance but saved a special pointed smile for his brother.

"I little while ago Ensign Sato intercepted an emergency message from an alien race. What's their name again, Hoshi?"

"They call themselves the Viteni." Hoshi responded.

Archer nodded and continued. "According to the transmission, the Viteni are working on some type of archeological dig on an asteroid. During their explorations, some of their scientists became trapped in a cave-in caused by an unexpected quake. They are requesting assistance to not only rescue the scientists, but to provide transportation back to their home planet. As we appear to be the closest ship to the asteroid, we are already en route to them. I plan on leading the rescue team." Archer cut Trip off before he could speak. "I need you on board, Commander. I'm going to need someone on the ship to assemble any of the equipment which might be required to perform the rescue, but I will need you to assign a couple of your best engineers for the mission."

"Aye, sir," Trip responded with regret.

"Travis, speak with the other pilots. I want the shuttlepods to transfer all of the aliens to the ship as soon as possible. And Doctor Phlox, work with your medics. I'm sure not only the trapped scientists, but also some of the others will require your services.

"Yes, Captain," the pair replied in unison.

Archer turned his focus on his Chief of Security. "Malcolm, I'll require your assistance on the planet along with Trip's engineers. Hoshi, until the UT can be properly programmed for their language, you'll accompany the away team too.

"Er, Captain?"

Archer drew his gaze from his Security Officer and looked at Malcolm's twin. "Yes, Michael?"

"I was wondering if I could go. You see, it would make a wonderful story to send back to Earth -- after you approved of course," he added hastily. "The folks back home would love to read some good stuff about Enterprise. I don't have to tell you that lately there's been a lot of bad press about the amount of money being spent by Starfleet, and a lot of it is directed specially at Enterprise."

Archer glared at Malcolm, silently informing his Armory officer to keep quiet, but addressed Michael. "Everything you write will pass by my desk first, and that includes," Archer tapped Michael's camera which hung around his neck, "pictures. We don't know these aliens, and if word reached the ears of certain other alien races, it could cause problems. I don't have to tell you how touchy the Klingons and Andorians can be."

"Of course, Captain," Michael said with a scowl.

"Do you think that including him on the mission is wise?" Malcolm asked the Captain when Michael was out of earshot. "He's not been trained in dealing with alien encounters."

"He's been warned, and we'll keep an eye on him."

"Beg your pardon, sir, but he's been warned in the past too," Malcolm said. "It didn't make any difference."

"I'm sure with you on the mission, he'll think twice about going against the rules."

That's the problem, Malcolm thought, he seldom thinks twice. He just acts.

End of Chapter 15


	17. Chapter 16

I'm back from our trip to Virginia. Thanks for being patient waiting for this chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Kathy Rose, where would I be without you? You are the best!

**Chapter 16**

Archer, Malcolm, Hoshi, two engineers, and Michael flew down to the asteroid in Shuttlepod One. As they made their approach to land, they could see a bubble-like dome situated on a relatively level area on the asteroid. Malcolm, who was piloting, carefully docked the shuttlepod at one of the dome's access points.

"According to the readings," Fred Lowell of engineering said, "the atmosphere inside while breathable, is a bit thin -- equivalent of say Denver, Colorado."

"And they do utilize some type of artificial gravity inside," added Cynthia Cressell, or as the engineering crew called her "CC."

Opening the hatch, they were greeted by three representatives of the Viteni. They were tall, while thin, were quite broad across the chest. Taking that in account along with their pale complexion, they appeared to be quite frail.

The shortest of the three Viteni stepped forward, crossed his long slender arms over his chest, and inclined his bald pate. He spoke, the sound of his voice consisting of a series of clicks and whistles delivered in varying intensities. Hoshi listened carefully and when they were finished, she translated.

"He says that they thank us for coming so quickly. They are starting to assemble the families and will be ready to leave as soon as transportation arrives. Their immediate concern is the trapped scientists, and he bids us to follow them. They have been in contact with the trapped people through the use of communication devices. They appear to be okay except for some minor injuries, but they aren't sure how much longer they'll be able to survive if the tunnel is to shift again."

Archer bobbed his head. "Thanks, Hoshi. Please tell them we'll do our best to help them."

Hoshi translated the message. While she had to speak slower than the Viteni, the message appeared to be received and understood. The man held up both hands and flapped the tips of his long fingers to the heal of his palm -- which seemed to be the equivalent of nodding.

The away team each donned a hard hat and picked up various backpacks and equipment bags containing tools and rescue equipment. They then followed their hosts, passing by several smaller domes, all of which seemed to have suffered some type of damage. All the Viteni they encountered paused upon seeing them and bowed in greeting.

"They seem nice," Hoshi said softly.

"Appearances can be deceiving," Malcolm said. From his position to the right of the communications officer, he had easily heard her comment. "But you're right. At first glance, they appear to be amiable."

Michael on her left had heard the exchange. "See, Malcolm? You probably didn't need to come down at all."

"It's always my hope that my services aren't needed, Michael. If at the end of this away mission we can look back and, having saved the scientists, also count the Viteni as friends, then I will be satisfied. But I forget -- that wouldn't make a good story, now would it?"

That seemed to shut Michael up, for there were no more comments between the twins as they reached their scene of the accident.

The bald Viteni spoke and Hoshi translated. "He says the entrance is just ahead. They have provided illumination, and he warns us to be careful."

The group entered the tunnel's entrance and, forming a single line with the Viteni at the lead, moved deeper underground.

"Captain," Crewman Fred Lowell spoke up. "The beams used to construct this tunnel don't appear to be structurally sound."

"That's true," Cynthia added. "To provide proper support in a quake event, they should have been at least twice as thick. It's no wonder there was a problem."

The Viteni asked Hoshi what was being said and, after she told him, she translated his response.

"He says the beams are the largest they are able to use in such a confined space as everything had to be done by hand. Anything larger would make it impossible to work with. It seems to me that while these aliens are tall, they aren't very strong," Hoshi said, adding her own observation.

Reaching the cave-in, the alien pointed towards the roof of the tunnel.

"There's an opening at the top," Hoshi translated. "He says we should be able to see the trapped scientists from there."

"Let's take a look, Malcolm," Archer said. "Everyone else, please step back. If this pile shifts, I don't want anyone else hurt or trapped."

Malcolm nodded and dropped his pack to the ground. Reaching inside, he withdrew a pair of flashlights, one of which he tossed to Archer who caught it deftly. Next, he took out two pairs of gloves, and gave one pair to the Captain.

"Always prepared, Malcolm?" Archer joked, pulling on one of the gloves.

"Ever the Boy Scout," Michael piped up. It wasn't a compliment.

"What's wrong with being a Boy Scout?" Archer asked, looking up at the source of the outburst.

"Well, you know, it's rather passe, don't you think?" Michael replied. "Besides, how many people do you actually know who ever joined the Scouts?"

"You mean aside from Malcolm and myself?" Archer asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Well...um..." Michael stammered.

Archer ignored him and resumed his task. "Let's go, Malcolm."

With a nod, Malcolm placed one foot upon rubble. "Be careful, sir. This pile looks fairly unsteady."

"I will. I'm right behind you."

When they got to the top, they pushed themselves forward and with the light of the flashlight peered through the small opening. There on the other side of the cave-in they spotted four Viteni scientists. They were dressed much like the ones they had already seen, with the exception of some type of blue hard hat they each wore. A couple of the aliens looked bloodied -- that was if their blood was lavender in color.

"Hoshi," Archer called down, "can you have our guide tell them we are trying to help them and we'll try and get them out as soon as possible.

"Yes, sir." Hoshi spoke to the alien and conveyed the message. Immediately the Viteni spoke into a handheld device to the trapped scientists. When he was finished, he spoke again to her. Hoshi listened intently.

"Pop-chu says they are complaining of the cold, and could we get them some blankets."

Fred, hearing Hoshi's words, was already rooting in his pack and brought out a couple of silver survival blankets. Cindy did the same and passed hers to Fred. Quickly he tossed them up one at a time to the Captain.

"Thanks, " Archer called out as he in turn passed them to Malcolm who flung them towards the scientists. "And Hoshi -- 'Pop-chu'?"

"It's the closest I can come in English to his own name. It's better than just calling him 'the alien' all the time."

Archer grinned. "Of course."

"All set, Captain," Malcolm said.

"Good. Let's find a way to get them out of there."

End Chapter 16


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Returning to the surface, Pop-chu led them into one of the sub-domes and into what appeared to be the Viteni version of a conference room. They sat around a circular table and Pop-chu pressed a button which caused a large oval screen to descend from the ceiling. Another button caused several small pallets to rise from the table in front of each of the stations. Pop-chu used his own pallet to bring up a layout of the tunnel and demonstrated how, by using a finger against the center of the pallet, he could draw on the diagram. The away team took a moment to familiarize themselves with the device, and soon found that while the alien had used what appeared to be his slender forefinger on the pallet, the humans would have to resort to using their pinky fingers to achieve anything close to the same results.

"Any ideas, gentlemen?" Archer asked. Looking around the table he saw that the two engineers were seated beside each other and conversing quietly, Hoshi was beside Pop-chu, and Malcolm, his chin resting on his steepled fingers, was staring intently to his right at the diagram on the screen. Michael was leaning back in his chair looking bored.

"Fred and I agree that before anything is attempted, we need to reinforce the structural integrity of the tunnel," Cynthia replied.

Fred continued their recommendation. "We can have Enterprise beam down some of the emergency bracings we use on the ship. They are easily adjustable, and can be assembled quickly." He indicated on his pallet where the braces would be placed.

"Sounds wonderful," Pop-chu said. To the surprise of everyone in attendance, they understood his words.

"They have a translator, but it can only be used in this room," Hoshi explained. "It automatically activates as soon as the room lights are turned on. I think I should be able to download the necessary language algorithms into the UT so we can use it in the future."

The Captain smiled at Pop-chu, who in turn looked rather smug as well as apologetic before he spoke again. "What about plans to get them out?"

Malcolm, still looking at the screen, spoke. "Explosives."

Michael laughed. "You want to bring the entire tunnel down on top of them?"

Pop-chu, hearing this exchange, looked worried.

A single glare from Archer silenced the reporter.

"Due to the density of the asteroid surface, we cannot dig down from above. So I propose to use tritanium percussion grenades," Malcolm explained. purposely not looking at how close Michael was sitting next to Hoshi. He had to keep his mind on the mission at hand. In the future, he vowed, he'd deal with his feelings regarding Hoshi. "I'll position two at the bottom of the debris pile and one in the center and detonate them simultaneously . If all goes according to plan, it should clear a big enough opening for the scientists to crawl out before anything collapses further. During my tour of duty on Mars, we used a similar procedure during a mine cave-in. It should work, but the timing has to be perfect. We set up the braces, set off the explosives, and then immediately perform the rescue before the aftershock occurs, which will likely result in another cave-in. We should have twenty-five to thirty-five seconds for the scientists to escape."

Archer stared at Malcolm for a few seconds, considering the plan. "If they hustle, all the scientists should be able to get out," he said. "Sounds good, Malcolm. We'll inform the scientists of the plan. Any other questions?" Archer asked. "Then let's get to work. Crewmen Lowell and Cressel, let Engineering know what you need. Lieutenant Reed, inform the Armory--."

"The grenades are already on the shuttlepod, sir," Malcolm interrupted, anticipating Archer's command. "I'll just have to arm them and position them. Until that time, I'll give Lowell and Cressel a hand."

* * *

Walking out of the conference room, Michael edged up to Hoshi and let out a long, mournful sigh. "My brother is a hard act to follow. You know, I may not come across like I care, but I've looked up to Malcolm my entire life. I'm afraid I'll never be as good as him."

Hoshi instinctively placed her hand on Michael's shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. Perhaps he was seeing his brother in a new light. She knew she was and had been for a while.

At the beginning of her assignment to Enterprise, she'd thought Malcolm was a stuffy and uni-dimensional person, but since then -- and more particularly the last few months -- she'd found there was more to him than that -- much more.

At the ship's initial launch, she knew he was passionate about his job and keeping the crew safe. Since then, she discovered not only did he value the crew because it was part of his job to keep them safe, but also that he had come to think of them as family. She'd found he possessed a quick wit and didn't suffer fools gladly -- she didn't either. He also had superb taste in music. She had come to look forward to any time she could spend in his company, even if it only involved sitting in the observation lounge and watching the stars streak by. She vowed to find out what else lay behind Malcolm's walls.

* * *

Everything had been planned down to the last detail. Malcolm personally placed each of the grenades and programmed the denotation mechanism. Only when he was sure that everything would explode as planned did he join the rescue team which would enter the tunnel.

When everyone was in position, Malcolm pressed the button on the remote control.

As planned, the grenades detonated.

As planned, Malcolm accompanied the team to rescue the scientists.

What wasn't planned was that the scientist Malcolm was trying to lead to safety would resist the Human's efforts. In the frenzy of the rescue attempt, no one noticed that Malcolm and the alien weren't safely out of the tunnel until the aftershock hit.

End Chapter 17


	19. Chapter 18

**Please note the news article which is contained in this chapter was written by Kathy Rose. Thanks, Kathy. You're the best!**

**Chapter 18**

"Any word on Lt. Reed's condition?" Archer asked his second in command as they walked through Enterprise's corridors.

"Not yet. Dr. Phlox will keep us posted as soon as he knows anything." T'Pol replied calmly.

"We should have taken into account..." Archer's voice full of regret, trailed off.

"We couldn't have foreseen their actions. They were illogical."

Archer snorted in disgust.

"If Lt. Reed and the alien hadn't been as far along in the tunnel as they were, they certainly would have been killed," T'Pol said.

"Very true, Sub-Commander. We'll just have to hope that Dr. Phlox will be able to work his magic on our enigmatic armory officer. Please keep me informed."

"Of course, Captain."

"Are all the aliens on the ship? I'd like to depart as soon as possible."

"According to Ensign Mayweather, they all should be on board shortly. We have converted some storage areas into sleeping areas for some of the Viteni, but we still need to find more room," T'Pol said.

"Then inform the crew that they will have to share their quarters with our alien friends."

"Yes, Captain."

"Jon!"

Archer and T'Pol turned to see an agitated Trip Tucker approaching them.

"What's wrong, Trip?" Archer asked.

"It's this." He held up a data chip and tossed it to Archer. "Read it."

Jonathan took the chip, and crossing to the nearest computer terminal, immediately downloaded the contents. With Trip and T'Pol looking over his shoulder, he read the news item in question.

SECURITY BREECH ON SEX PLANET?

FROM THE ASSOCIATED SPACE PRESS

PLANET RISA - Reports concerning the conduct of  
crewmembers of Earth's first Warp 5 ship as well as the  
possible compromising of sensitive security information  
in a reputed sex resort have made their way back to Earth.  
The incident in question took place during an unscheduled  
shore leave on the planet Risa, for which crewmembers of the  
USS Enterprise drew lots.

An unallied planet, the primary industry of Risa is tourism.  
In addition to typical tourist activities such as beach  
resort vacations and sightseeing, there is a large nightclub  
community for tourists to explore and enjoy. Sexual liaisons  
with no strings attached are a large draw at these  
nightclubs.

An undisclosed source indicates that two male Enterprise  
officers were actively trying to "pick up" two aliens of the  
opposite sex at one nightclub. Apparently the tables were  
turned on the officers, however, as the females in question  
turned out to be alien males in disguise who lured them away  
from the main part of the club and robbed them of  
everything, even their clothes, leaving them tied up in a  
wine cellar.

The officers, who were overpowered, remained in the wine  
cellar overnight before being able to free themselves. To  
add to their humiliation, they had to exit the building  
through the main club area wearing only their Starfleet  
issue underwear.

Considering that all officers receive advanced defense  
training and that they were so easily overpowered, there is  
concern that they may have been incapacitated in some manner  
before being mugged. Even more alarming, both officers are  
privy to sensitive information, but Starfleet will not  
comment on whether any tactical secrets were divulged --  
willingly or unwillingly -- by the officers.

"Did you notice the headline and the 'tactical information reference'?" Trip said, clearly exasperated. "He's clearly pointing the finger at someone in security, namely Malcolm. That son of a bitch, I'd like to take him by the..."

"This isn't good," Jonathan said, rereading the news item a second time.

"Ah should have listened to Malcolm," Trip drawled. "He told us -- told me -- that Michael couldn't be trusted. To be wary of him, but I didn't listen. Thought he was just a straight-up guy. We -- I should have listened, then maybe this wouldn't have happened. Now what are we going to do?"

"One thing's for sure," Archer said pressing a button to stop the newsfeed from playing, "we were duped by a master."

"We gotta do something, Captain. We can't just let this go unanswered!"

"Actually, it might be best if nothing was said at all," T'Pol remarked.

"What do you mean? Something's gotta be done!" Trip exclaimed.

"To explain, if you can, would only draw more attention to the incident. Sometimes if nothing is said, tales die."

Trip was clearly appalled at her suggestion. "I can't believe you think we shouldn't do anything!"

"I didn't say do nothing, Commander. But a diversion might serve a better purpose than any type of rebuttal."

Archer crossed his arms and spoke up. "Give them something else to talk about. Preferably something positive?"

T'Pol nodded.

"Good idea, Sub-commander. I think I have an idea. T'Pol, remember what I told you about speaking to the crew about sharing quarters? Include Michael on that list as well. I would suggest a couple of the more active children would be appropriate."

"Yes, sir." With another nod, T'Pol left the pair to perform her task.

"Captain?"

"I think we can get Michael to write another story, but I also think he shouldn't escape unaffected by the aliens' visit to the ship." Archer chuckled. "Something tells me a couple of alien children might disrupt his life style on the ship."

Trip chuckled. "Something tells me 'disrupting his life style' might be an understatement." The engineer sobered. "I just hope Malcolm will recover so that he can appreciate it, too."

"Ah, Trip, is this really what you and Malcolm did on Risa?" Jonathan asked as he started reading the news article again.

Trip looked like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar, and he found he couldn't meet his friend's gaze. "Well, some of it."

"Some of it?"

"Er, most of it -- but we never revealed classified, or even non-classified information."

"You were led to the cellar by two men posing as women?"

"Hey, we weren't proud of it -- but they were gorgeous -- until they morphed into men!"

"Trip?"

"Yeah."

"You should schedule an eye checkup with Phlox at your earliest moment."

End Chapter 18


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"You want me to do what?" Michael asked, clearly not believing what he had heard.

"You have been assigned to share your cabin with two of the alien children," T'Pol repeated, this time more slowly than before. "A universal translator will be installed in your cabin so you can easily communicate with the children. You will be responsible for their care until we reach the planet."

Michael smiled nervously at the Vulcan. "You don't understand, Sub-Commander, this isn't part of my assignment. I'm here on the ship serving as a embedded reporter, not a babysitter."

"In times of emergency, everyone on this ship can be called upon to perform duties deemed necessary by the Captain or the Captain's representative. Space is limited on Enterprise. The extra space in your quarters needs to be utilized. You will assist as we deem fit."

Running his fingers through his hair, Michael looked uneasy.

"When you signed up to come on board Enterprise, " T'Pol continued relentlessly, " you also agreed to cooperate and to provide assistance in the event of any emergency."

"I did? You must be kidding."

T'Pol's eyebrow rose. "Vulcans do not kid, Mr. Leighton."

* * *

"Any change, Doctor?" Hoshi asked, leaning wearily against the door frame of Phlox's office.

The physician seated at his desk looked up and sadly shook his head. "No change I'm afraid, but I must warn you, Hoshi, you must get more rest, or I'll have to find a bed for you as well."

Hoshi wanted to respond, but she didn't know how to explain what she was feeling. She felt lost and confused.

"Come, sit down beside me," Phlox said patting the empty chair beside his desk. "Come."

Shuffling forward, Hoshi dropped down onto the chair.

Always in tune to his patients' needs, Phlox reached into his desk drawer and withdrew a box of tissues and passed it to the communications officer.

Taking several tissues, she buried her face in them and wept.

"Hoshi, Hoshi," Phlox said soothingly and rubbed a comforting hand on her trembling back. "I'm sure the Lieutenant will awaken."

Hoshi nodded and, wiping her eyes with a clean tissue, lifted her face to look at her friend. "I can't help it. I'm worried about him. What if he doesn't wake up? What if..."

"Time, Hoshi. Give it time."

Looking up, Phlox saw someone peering in through the Sickbay doors. Leaving Hoshi with the Armory Officer, Phlox slipped out of Sickbay.

Keeping his voice low he addressed the visitor. "Captain?"

"Any better?"

"Not yet."

Both paused and watched the pair who remained in Sickbay.

"She cares about him," Archer said.

"It is my opinion she loves him."

"And Malcolm?"

Phlox chuckled sadly. "Mr. Reed is an complex individual, always at odds between his duty and his heart."

Archer thought about the doctor's words as he continued to watch Hoshi whisper to the Brit as she dabbed her tears. "Thank you, doctor." Turning around he looked at the physician. "I'll check in with you tomorrow."

Phlox watched the captain depart before he once again returned to his domain.

End Chapter 19


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Enterprise was fast closing in on its destination. All the while, the aliens were getting accustomed to the ship and their hosts, and likewise the crew was becoming more comfortable with their guests. But through it all, Malcolm remained in sickbay, deep in a coma.

"How's it going, Hoshi?" Travis asked as he sat across the table from his friend.

Hoshi gave him a half smile and sipped at her cup of green tea. "Just taking a bit of a break. I thought maybe Tytri and her mother who are sharing my cabin might want some time alone. I can't imagine how it must be for them to lose a husband and father." She choked on a sob and took another sip of tea to try to camouflage her emotion.

Travis reached across the table and gave Hoshi's forearm a comforting squeeze. "I'm sure Malcolm will be fine. He couldn't be in better hands. Phlox is the best."

With a sniff, Hoshi nodded. "It's just I feel that I've wasted so much time, Travis."

"You love him, don't you?" he asked, his voice dropping to a whisper while his eyes remained focused on her.

"Yeah." She sighed heavily. "Head over heels. What's worse is I never told him, and now it may be too late." Hoshi wiped her eyes, lifted her head and looked at her friend. "There's an old quotation that I can't get out of my mind. Actually it is very old. It was attributed to Augustine of Hippo back in late fourth century."

i'Too late have I loved you, o beauty so ancient and young; too late have I loved you! And behold you were inside of me, and I was outside of myself, and that was where I was looking for you./i

"It amazes me how what the ancient civilizations had to say are still relevant today," Hoshi reflected. "I don't think I knew exactly what it meant before, but I do now."

"That's beautiful. Thank you for sharing it with me," Travis said. He gave her a wisp of a smile which expressed his faith in her and how he valued her friendship. "I'm just sorry if I made you sad. You've said you never told Malcolm how you feel, but sometimes you don't need to speak the words for your heart to be understood. My granddad always used to say, um, back in late 2140s: 'If you show me, you don't need to tell me.'"

Hoshi, despite her melancholy, chuckled and Travis joined in.

"I wish I could stay longer, Hoshi, but I only stopped in for a cup of coffee. I'm due on the bridge in five minutes."

"It's okay, Travis. I understand," Hoshi said, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand. "You better get going, or you'll be late."

"Don't worry, Travis, I'll keep an eye on her."

Hoshi turned and looked up to see Michael standing behind her. "Where are Ilini and Dyini?" she asked, referring to the reporter's young alien charges.

Michael ran a hand through his hair and slumped down in a chair next to her. He couldn't help but notice how tired she looked. "They're over there," he answered, motioning with the tilt of his head towards the far end of the mess hall where several of the Viteni children had gathered to play with Porthos. They had never seen a canine before and took great pleasure in patting the beagle and rubbing his ears. Porthos, like most dogs, seemed to instinctively know they were children, and was patient and enjoyed the attention immensely.

The look of exasperation on Michael's face made Hoshi laugh lightly. "They're running you ragged?"

"You could say that." He looked over to Ilini and Dyini and waved. The children returned the wave happily.

"They are up all times of night. Just when I think they've settled down, they're up again, jumping on my bed and wanting me to play with them. This morning they wanted me to pretend to be some type of animal with big ears and a wagging tail. I spent over an hour walking around my cabin with my hands cupping my ears and my butt wiggling back and forth." Try as he might, he couldn't stop a small grin spreading across his face.

Hoshi's jaw dropped. "You like them," she accused slapping his shoulder. "All that grumbling and complaining you gave us when you found out you had to share your cabin, and now you like them!"

"Ssshhh!" he warned. "Will you keep it down. I have a reputation to protect."

"What's the matter? Afraid someone will find out you're just a big softy?"

He grumbled. "Hoshi, actually I came over here because I need a favor. I need to contact someone on Earth, and I'd like to do it as soon as possible."

* * *

"He's waking up!" Hoshi called out excitedly to Phlox and Michael. She had been seated next to Malcolm ever since Phlox had called her to Sickbay three hours ago with news that his patient was showing signs of finally coming out of his coma. "Come on, Malcolm," she urged, "open your eyes." 

Michael joined Hoshi, and standing behind her spoke to his twin. "Malcolm, it's time to wake up, or do you want me to whisk Hoshi away from this tin can for a Risan holiday?"

Malcolm's eyes slitted open and his brilliant blue eyes peered through his eyelashes at the pair. "Over my dead body," he said, his voice low and husky from non-use.

Hoshi launched herself from the chair in which she'd been sitting and enveloped Malcolm in her arms.

"Easy there, luv," Michael chided with a smile. "Remember he's been bed-ridden for a while. Give the man some time to recover before he's 'bed ridden'."

Embarrassed, Hoshi placed a quick kiss on Malcolm's cheek before she stepped back.

Reaching across, Michael grasped his twin's hand in his own and squeezed. "Good to have you back, brother. I was kidding about Risa."

Malcolm gave his sibling a nod and a small grin.

"It's my turn now," Phlox said. "You'll have a lot of time to talk to the Lieutenant later. I need to examine him first. Hoshi and Michael, if you would be so kind to inform the Captain and the senior staff, I'd appreciate it."

"Of course, Doctor. Malcolm, we'll be back in a bit."

Michael reached out and gave his twin's shoulder a squeeze before he followed Hoshi out of Sickbay.

* * *

A tired, pale Malcolm Reed stood at parade rest in his Captain's cabin a few days later as he read Michael's latest report on Archer's computer screen. 

"It's a good article," Jonathan Archer said.

"It is an improvement over the previous one," Malcolm admitted.

"Enterprise and her crew are getting good press over our actions with regard to the Viteni. Fortunately, Michael took our warnings to heart and didn't mention the alien race by name. There has even been some activity to secure increased funding for the Starfleet program."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"I think he's coming around, Malcolm."

Reed nodded grimly.

"Malcolm, I do owe you an apology."

"Sir-."

Archer put up a hand to curb the Armory Officer's response. "I should have paid more heed to your recommendations concerning Michael. I can just hope that this," he indicated the report on the screen, "means that he's capable of some positive change."

"I do as well, sir. I need to thank you for placing those two alien children in Michael's care."

Archer quirked an eyebrow.

"It did more that you realize. Without going into detail, let me say that he's finally taking some responsibility for some of his past actions." Reed's voice choked with emotion. "I can only hope he continues to shoulder his obligations."

"And I hope you may have learned something from your brother."

"Sir?"

"Take time to enjoy life, Malcolm." Archer explained kindly, clasping the younger man's shoulder with a firm grip. "Perform your duty to the ship, but don't neglect the good times. Don't turn away from happiness. I don't have to tell you that time is short. Like the Viteni, before you know it, life and all you've known can change. Don't think back on the past with regret."


	22. Chapter 21

Thanks to all who have reviewed this story. It's meant a lot to me and really lifted my spirits!

**Chapter 21**

Hoshi entered the Armory and, not seeing Malcolm working with the rest of the crewmen, she entered his office area. When he didn't notice her presence, she cleared her throat. He looked up and paused for a moment as if surprised by her visit, then stood to welcome her.

"Ensign, it's good to see you. Please have a seat."

Hoshi closed the door behind her and lowered herself into the chair on the other side of Reed's desk.

"'Ensign, Malcolm?"

His cheeks colored. "My apologies, Hoshi. I guess I'm in work mode."

"You're looking better."

"Thank you. Every day I'm feeling stronger."

"I brought you a data file."

He looked at her questioningly.

"It contains two data transmissions. As you probably know, the communication system is being upgraded, so I downloaded these items to a file so you could see them immediately. One is from Lyn and one is from your brother."

Withdrawing a data file from her pocket, she handed it to Malcolm. Their hands touched during the exchange and for a brief moment, time stopped.

He cleared his throat to hide his emotion. "You didn't have to bring this down, Hoshi. I could have come to you."

"It was no problem. Crewman Casey is monitoring the upgrade. Besides I think he likes me...ah...you know...a lot...and the feeling isn't mutual. So it was good to be able to leave the bridge." Hoshi rose to her feet. "I'll leave you alone to view the messages."

"You don't have to leave, Hoshi," he said, rising as well.

"I appreciate that, Malcolm, but I think you should have some privacy. If you like, I'll be taking a late dinner break. Perhaps we could speak then?"

"Actually, I'd appreciate it if you would stay."

"You're sure?"

"Please."

Hoshi moved her chair over to the other side of the desk so they could both see the videos. Popping the data file into his terminal, Malcolm chose to listen to Lyn's message first.

The image of a very happy Lyn Piedmont greeted him.

"Malcolm, I didn't have time to speak to you directly, but I wanted to let you know how much we appreciate what you've done for us.

"A few weeks ago we heard from Michael's lawyers. Not only did Michael relinquish all rights to Kyle so Harold could adopt him, but he set up a trust fund for him." Lyn's eyes glistened with soon-to-be shed tears. "We won't have to worry about Kyle's education now; it's quite amazing!" Lyn looked up and scooted over on the bench she was seated on to make room for her husband and son.

"Malcolm," the other man began, "I know we haven't spoken before but I can't possibly let you know how much this all means to me. I've always loved Kyle like a son, and now we can be father and son legally as well." The big man also looked like he was going to cry. "Next time you're back on Earth, I'd love to meet you. Maybe we could take in a baseball game or something. It's your call." Harold grinned and nodded his head.

Hoshi wrapped one arm around Malcolm's shoulders and gave him a comforting squeeze. Looking somewhat embarrassed, Malcolm smiled at her.

"Kyle, wave bye-bye to your uncle," Lyn prompted. The boy's chubby fingers flapped at the camera.

"Attached to this message you'll also find those pictures of Kyle you wanted. We'll send you more from time to time. Thanks again, Malcolm, and if there's anything we can ever do for you, please let us know."

The new family smiled into the camera just before the screen went black. Clicking on the attachments, Malcolm soon saw the smiling face of his nephew. One picture showed Kyle at the park and another dressed up for Halloween as a bear. He closed the pictures and clicked on the next message.

"They sure look like a happy family. Kyle is just adorable," Hoshi said. "I suppose I should tell you that when you took that call from Lyn a few weeks ago, I thought for sure she had been an old girlfriend. I'm afraid I was a bit jealous." She removed her arm from around Malcolm's shoulders and gave his hand a squeeze.

"Jealous?" Dare he hope she cared about him more than being just a friend?

"Yeah." Hoshi giggled. "Let's see to the next message."

"Sure."

Malcolm queued the next item to play. He wasn't sure what to expect, but it wasn't a newsfeed from the Associated Space Press.

An older man with salt-and-pepper hair dressed in a brown suit addressed the camera. "Welcome to the ASP Evening News Report. Tonight we'll bring you the last report from Michael Leighton from the Starship Enterprise. As I'm sure you know, Michael's been providing print and video reports from the Starship Enterprise over the past several weeks. I'm sure we've all learned a lot from the previous reports and have enjoyed getting to know the crewmembers of Enterprise, not to mention the special report on that remarkable alien rescue mission. Tonight, Michael provides a glimpse of one more member of the Enterprise crew. Someone he's known personally for a very long time. Michael?"

The next view was of his brother perched casually on the edge of what Malcolm could only surmise was his desk. He was dressed in a tweedy grey-blue jacket, grey shirt, and dark grey-colored slacks. He smiled at the camera and began. "Thank you, William. I should begin by telling our viewers that this report was not one I had originally planned when I left Earth to join the Enterprise crew. As such, some of the video you will see will not appear as professional as those you've viewed in the past. Nonetheless, this report is probably the most important one I've made to date. Not only has this crewmember exhibited extreme professionalism and integrity, but I've learned a great deal from him -- most importantly, responsibility. This is his story."

The video, accompanied by piano music, showed clips of Malcolm's life on the ship. Enterprise's armory officer was shown working on the bridge, interacting with his fellow officers and looking spit and polished; sweaty and dirty in the armory as he worked on his back underneath the torpedo launcher; and in the mess hall with a food tray in front of him and his dataPADD propped open as he slept with his head next to it on the table.

Michael finally appeared on the video again. "As you may have noticed, the individual you just saw bears a remarkable resemblance to yours truly." The reporter grinned. "He's actually my twin brother, Malcolm Reed. Growing up, we fought and argued for what seemed all the time. Actually, he'd tell you that he grew up, and I stagnated." He paused and shook his head. "Malcolm would be right. But I would hope that during my time on his ship that I've managed to mature just a little bit. Oh sure, I'll probably always be getting into trouble, and I'm sure from time to time, he'll be disappointed with me, but I would hope he'll finally be able to look at me with some type of respect, for I know I've come to respect him. Malcolm," Michael gave the camera a sloppy salute, "until we meet again. This is Michael Leigh...er Michael Reed reporting for the ASP. Back to you, William."

Hoshi found that Malcolm was looking stunned. He was looking at the now blank screen and was clutching her hand as if it were his anchor to reality.

"Thank you for sharing this with me," Hoshi said, her voice soft and comforting.

Malcolm turned to look at her, his cheeks wet with tears. "I'm glad you stayed. It means a lot."

"It's what friends do for each other."

Each looked at the other wishing, but afraid to say, that perhaps they could be more than friends.

The End

Again, a special thank you to Kathy Rose for writing the news article about Trip and Malcolm's experiences on Risa. Kathy you are the best! This story wouldn't have seen the light of day without your assistance and support!


End file.
